Son of Lexx
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Another take on season three. What if Xev and Stanley had a son that played a crucial role in Prince's games? Lazenby(OC)/May, Prince/Xev, Stan/Zoey(OC)
1. Chapter 1

Another take on season three. What if Xev and Stanley had a son that played a crucial role in Prince's games? Angst, Anal, CR, H/C, MCD, MiCD, M/F, M/M, D/s, M/s, Oral, Preg, Violence

Chapter One: The Son  
>It has been nearly 4,000 years since the Lexx drifted through the Dark Universe after it ran out of fuel to propel itself in deep space. Once the Lexx reached the orbit of two planets, 790's roller-cart fails to function and descends off the bridge. Since the Lexx crew are in deep cryo-sleep, it was hard for 790 to wake up Xev from under the bridge, where he gets stuck. The robot-head weeps in the meantime.<p>

In a fourth cryo-pod, another male figure awaits to be reawakened once the Lexx reaches an orbit. apparently, the pod malfunctions and the lid opens. It appears to me a tall, full grown man, with no hair and a brown goatee and wearing an extra red security guard uniform, that was left behind by a stowaway from the Cluster. The man appeared in his early 20's and had an average mesomorph body type. He was also very quiet and shy. He didn't speak much, well not at all, for being raised by Kai and 790 while Xev and Stan laid in cryo-sleep during the 4,000 year journey.

While the Light Zone was still around, Xev finally gave in, in a desperate attempt to relieve her sexual frustration and tension, and gave in to Stanley's needs. They ended up conceiving and had a son. The boy was a year old during the collapse of the universe. Before the others decided to go into cryo-sleep, Stan tells Kai that his child is too young for cryo-sleep, so Kai must raise him until he's an adult. While Kai needed his cryo-sleep, 790 kept him company. Kai had to feed Stan and Xev's son with pieces of flesh taken from the Lexx's interior walls and parts of the moths, so the son could survive.

Just after awakening from cryo-sleep, he goes to the bridge and notices 790 missing from the bridge. He also looks up at the view screen and notices the Lexx orbiting two planets. He would wake the other to tell them, but he was never taught on how to operate the cryo-pod control unit. He eventually spent weeks wandering around the Lexx and eventually collapsing onto the bridge, opposed to lack of food and starvation.

Also, during this time, a middle-aged blonde, with spiked hair and wears a blue cloak and choker, is in a gondola and trying to attempt to reach the Lexx. This guy, along with two other balloonist, is Prince. Prince and his lackies are going around the inside of the Lexx and checking things out. When they enter the bridge, That's when they see a collapsed male figure on the floor. The balloonist pick him up, to his feet, as Prince approaches him. Stan's son was still conscience enough to see the figure in front of him, but too weak to keep his head up and keep his standing posture.

Prince: Who are you?

The week Tweedle doesn't answer.

Prince: Are you the only one here?

Again, the young Tweedle doesn't answer. He's too weak to focus.

Prince: How important are you?

The young Tweedle mumbles something, but Prince couldn't understand. He had his men carry him off to be taken down to his planet. Then, they hear 790's weeping and one of the balloonist gets 790 from where it's stuck and bring 790 to Prince, who is standing up on the pedestal.  
>790: Bring me to Xev.<p>

790 demands.

Prince: Who is Xev?

790: My beloved darling, Xev, is the greatest woman who ever lived and I demand that you wake her at once.

Prince: Who else is on board, exactly?

Prince asks as he climbs down from the pedestal.

790: A security guard named Stanley Tweedle, who has no importance any time or place, and a dead assassin named Kai.

790 changes the subject, but a little demanding.

790: Bring me to her, at once, or...

Prince: Or what?

790: I'll wake her myself.

Prince: How?

790: I would have wakened her up, a long time ago, but the cryo-pod control unit couldn't hear me from down there where I was stuck.

Prince: So, she's the important one?

790: Without a doubt.

Prince: Good.

790: So, are you gonna bring me to her?

Without care, Prince says "no" and drops 790 off the edge of the bridge. 790 falls into pieces at the bottom of the bridge. Then Prince and his lackies head toward the cryo-chamber. Prince goes over to Xev's cryo-pod and the glass. As he presses the buttons on the control unit, the end up waking Stanley instead. As Stan wakes up, Prince doesn't give him a warm welcome, such as having his lackies threaten him with a knife to his throat. After dragging Stanley to the bridge, Prince gets Stanley to open up about his importance, where he came from and all about the Lexx itself. First, he asks what's going on.

Stanley: So - exactly where are we?

Prince: Between Fire and Water.

Stanley: And, er - how long have we been here?

Prince: You first appeared in the sky three battles ago.

Stanley: How long - how long is that?

Prince: Long time.

The balloonists push Stan up onto the pedestal.

Prince: There have been many expeditions to the giant comet - or bug, as you call it. This is the first to succeed.

Stanley: Hmm. Interesting.

Prince indicates the template. Stan puts his hand on it.

Stanley: Lexx - you can wake up now.

Lexx: Good morning, Stanley.

Stanley: Good morning, Lexx. How are you today?

Lexx: I am tired, Stan. I have been sleeping for a very long time.

Stanley: How long?

Lexx: I don't know.

Then Prince asks the same question that was asks to the young Tweedle.

Prince: How important are you?

Stanley: It isn't obvious? Lexx -

Lexx: Yes?

Stanley: Tell them - er, tell them that you're not unfriendly in any way, that you're just a big bug that wants to eat, right?

Lexx: I am not unfriendly in any way. I am just a big bug that wants to eat - right?

Stanley: So - let's, er, let's go wake up the others.

Prince: Why? We're just getting to know each other.

Stanley: Well, it's just my friends have been asleep for a long time. I'm sure they'd really like to be up about now.

Prince: Let us be friends, Stanley Tweedle, you and I .

Stanley: Friends, oh, yeah, sure. Yeah, friends. We're friends.

Prince: Hmm. So what else does your bug do?

Stanley: It flies around. When it...

Prince: When it what?

Stanley: When it - when it does. Say, you know, I should have asked you before, but - what do you guys exactly want?

Prince: The question is not what do we want.

Stanley: Oh, I want outta here!

Stan runs off the bridge, with the balloonists in pursuit. Stan gets to the cryo-chamber, and tries to wake up Kai. Prince happens to be there.

Prince: We missed you, Stanley.

Prince is in Stan's cryo-pod. He gets out, and the balloonists push Stan into it.

Stanley: That hurts!

Prince: I'm very good with pain

Back on the bridge again. Stan is on the pedestal. He thinks that not telling Prince that the Lexx is a weapon might save his life, but he was wrong. Stan also doesn't anything about his son, cause he doesn't want his son to get involved. He does the same for others, hoping this Prince guy would leave them alone. He was wrong.

Stanley: Why are you doing this to me?

Prince: Fun.

Prince: I wanna know about the others. First, what about the man in black?

Stanley: Oh, he's dead, see, we're just holding onto him until we can finally land on a planet and bury him, you know? It's a custom we observe, with our dead. Actually, he's kind of alive dead.

Prince: Alive dead?

Stanley: Yeah, yeah. He can actually walk around a little bit. You know, we should go wake him up so that, so that I could show you. You'd find it really interesting.

Prince: What about the woman?

Stanley: Oh - don't worry about her, she's - I dunno, she's just a nurse or something, I, you know, I bet, I don't even know for sure exactly what it is she does do, but she's definitely not important.

Prince: She's not important?

Stanley: No, not important, not in any way shape or form.

Prince: YOU -

A frill/collar at the back of his coat suddenly flicks upright.

Prince: - are not important!

Prince ends up taking Stan and Xev's cryo-pod down to the surface of his his hot planet, called Fire. A city called Prince Town and places Stan in the bellows for punishment. Down in the bellows, captured Stan notices another male figure, held by two other men, wearing the exact same outfit he's wearing. Stan hasn't seen his son since he was only a year old. He assumes that, that's his son as an adult. Stan notices how limp the other guy is and calls out to him.

Stanley: Lazenby?

The other guy looks up, as if recognized his own name by a familiar voice...his own father.

Stanley: Lazenby, what happened to you?

The young and weak Tweedle doesn't answer. Stan could see that his son looked very weak and those who are holding him up, just doesn't understand that Lazenby isn't well.

Two handlers chain him to a seat attached to two levers, a wheel with pedals, and some bellows. The same goes for young Lazenby.

Stanley: You can't do this. That is my son. He doesn't look well. What did you all do to him?

A combination of squawks and points - Stan has to work the levers while pedaling.

Stanley: Is this what I'm supposed to do, yeah? Well I won't do that. Whatever. Whatever. I'm not gonna do it.

The handlers poke him again.

STAN: Okay, I'll do it for a while.

The handlers attach a weight to a pole at the end of the bellows, and leave Stan pedaling.

Prince hovers over Xev's cryo-pod until the heat defrosts her cryo-pod and she wakes up. Prince removes the cryo-pod lid, so she could get some air. She looks around and doesn't see Stan or Kai and notices that she's somewhere else. She sits up as she hears a different voice. The voice of a man with spiky blonde hair and wearing a long blue cloak.

Xev: Who are you?

Prince: I am Prince. Who are you?

Xev: I'm Xev.

Prince: Tell me your story Xev. Tell me everything. Tell me about your ship, the Lexx.

In the meantime, Kai wakes up from cryo-stasis and notices that Xev and Stan are missing. He also notices that 790 had fallen off the bridge, so he jumps off the bridge to retrieve the broken parts of 790. After 790 is repaired, by Kai, Kai turns the robot head around and the 790 falls for the first person it sees.

Stanley, on the other hand, isn't doing so good. He isn't happy with his punishment and demands that he be free or he'll bring on the consequences.

Stanley: Oh. Oh, good, finally. Now look - I hereby formally protest the treatment that my son and I are receiving. We have done nothing to warrant this kind of punishment, and I demand that you return us to my ship, or else you're gonna suffer the severest - the severest consequences, and I'm serious about this. You respond to my command promptly, or I'll see to it personally that you pay the price.

The handlers start to poke him again.

Stanley: Forget it, forget it, listen, my arms are tired, my legs are about to give out, and my back is burning up, so you can poke all you want, I am not gonna do this anymore, period.

The handlers lower a sort of mini guillotine, with a metal basket in front.

Instead, Stan's pleas end up getting him into more trouble. They force him to pump the bellows by placing him in a guillotine.

Back on Prince's city, Xev is tearing off pieces of her cluster-lizard dress to get comfortable, turning her dress into a two-piece outfit.

Xev: Why is it so hot in here?

Prince goes on about the war of the worlds and Xev has no idea on what he's talking about. So, she steps outside with him. Out on the ledge of his headquarters.

Prince: No one knows how long the war began, or how it would end, until now.  
>Xev steps closer to Prince.<p>

Prince: Are you afraid?

Xev: Of what?

Prince: Of me.

Xev: Should I be?

Prince: Yes.

Xev: I still don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid of you.

Xev steps out, in front of Prince, and looks out into the horizon. Prince approaches from behind her.

Prince: We bump the bellows, day and night, to keep the air cool. It's the only way we can survive. We must escape from this place.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: I sense a deep emptiness in you, Xev. Please help me.

Prince looks into her face and pleas. He starts to feel some passion for her. A passion that arouses him. Something that he hasn't felt for a long time. Xev, of course, is emotionally vulnerable and wants to help Prince.

Xev: How?

Prince: I don't know. You must tell me, cause I don't know that you can.

Xev: Why?

Prince: It's my gift.

Xev: I don't think I understand.

Prince steps closer, to touch Xev, but hesitates. He swallows hard and uses his right hand to stroke her left cheek. Xev reacts by closing her eyes.

Prince: I have waited, for you, forever.

Xev: What do you mean?

Prince: I knew that somehow, someday, you would come here. Until that day happened, I will never know true joy.

Xev: Is that what you feel now?

Prince: Close your eyes.

Xev closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She waits for what Prince to do something. Prince leans in and gives her a long, deep kiss on the lips and looks back at her.

Prince: Please help me.

Xev: How can I?

Prince: Until now, there has always been a balance. That's why the war has never ended. But now, you Xev are the grain of sand that will tip the scales. You and your ship, the Lexx.

In the meantime, Kai asks 790 on what happened to Xev and Stan, but 790 has no clue and seems to not care. Kai looks for ways to get down to one of the planets, to go look for them, but realizes that there is only one more way. That way is jumping off the Lexx and onto the water planet first.  
>On the Fire planet, inside the bellows, Stan is getting exhausted and ready to give up. But, the only thing keeping him going is the guillotine.<p>

Stanley: Where's the dead man when you need him?

Back on Prince's city, Prince and Xev are back inside his headquarters and continuing their conversation.

Xev: Where's Stanley, Kai and Lazenby?

Prince: They're dead.

Xev feels kinda bummed and a little saddened.

Xev: Stan was the one who had the key to the Lexx.

Prince: The key to the Lexx?

Xev: The Lexx only responds to the one who has the key.

Prince: Is that important? And who is Lazenby?

Prince didn't quite get what was being said. Xev makes sense of it to Prince.

Xev: The Lexx is not a grain of sand that could tip the scales. It's a huge desert. Actually, it's the most powerful weapon ever created. It can destroy a planet within seconds, but only if Stanley Tweedle tells it to. And Lazenby is Stanley's only son.

Prince, dumbfounded, takes in this information.

Prince: He never mentioned that to me.

Xev: What do you mean? I thought they were dead.

Back in the guillotine, Stan has a close call with the blade before he is called upon.


	2. The Demise

On the other hand, Kai lands on a floating city on the Water planet. After the hard landing, Kai stretches himself back into alignment. After that, he checks out the city and finds that the city had been attacked, cause all the people were dead and parts of the place was in flames and smoke. He follows the sound of a song. A song played by a flute. He sees that it's a tall, young blonde in a long blue dress.

In the meantime, Stan and Lazenby were brought into Prince's quarters, blindfolded, but then a Priest removed their blindfolds and Stan's happy to see Xev. Xev gives him a hug, glad that he's alive. Both making sure that they're okay and well. Not Lazenby, whom collapsed on the floor below. Stan rushes to his aid and carefully positions his head on his lap. Xev assumes that the other guy, in the security guard outfit, is her son due to the way Stan rushed over to him.

Prince: Congratulations, Stanley.

Then Prince walks over toward Stanley and Xev, with a little water bottle in his hand. Stan is sure not happy to see Prince.

Stanley: Prince!

Prince: You passed the test.

Prince gives Stanley some water and Xev tells Stan that it's okay, so Stan takes the water and tries to give it to Lazenby. It's clear that Lazenby needs it more, cause of his condition.

Prince: I am not your enemy.

Stanley: Yeah right. What did me and my son ever do to you?

Xev, of course, jumps in to defend Prince.

Xev: Stanley, listen to him. He needs our...your help.

Stanley lashes out to that.

Stanley: Me help him? Do you know what me and Lazenby just been through?

Xev: No, what?

Stanley: First, we were on the Lexx and then they took us and put us in this thing...

Stanley was interrupted Prince trying to calm him down and by Xev.

Xev: It was a test.

Stanley: He tried to kill me and my son.

Prince: You showed great courage.

Stanley retorts back at Prince.

Prince: This planet is called Fire.

Stan lashes back out at Prince.

Stanley: Well, that's original.

Xev, again, defends Prince.

Xev: Show some respect, Stan.

Stanley: To him after what he put me and my son through. In his condition, I'm surprised he didn't die right there and then.

Prince ignores the fact that his son didn't look that important to care about, so he keeps changing the subject.

Prince: I am it's Prince.

Stanley: Well, I'm a Captain.

Prince starts explaining his situation to Stan.

Prince: We are at war. A war against planet Water. It's getting too hot here to sustain human life. We have no water and they have no end of water and will not give us a single drop. But, we will defeat them and our suffering will end.

Prince looks back at Stan and Xev.

Prince: I need your help, Stanley. You command the Lexx and I have learned that the Lexx is a great weapon. A weapon that will finally tip the scales.

That's when Stan realizes that Xev must have filled in the blanks for Prince, as she walks right past him. Xev looks dreamy at Prince. She sees him as a man that she feels a strong connection with. Prince directs his attention back to Stan.

Prince: You can end this war. Are you willing to help us?

Stanley: Why should I, after what you did to mean my son?

Prince: If you will use your weapon, on your ship, to help us, I will be eternally grateful.

Stanley: Yeah right! So, what's in it for me?

The Xev enters the conversation. But, only to defend Prince.

Xev: Stan?

Stanley: Forget it, Xev. Why should I help him?

Xev: Because you should.

Stan folds his arms and responds back sarcastically.

Stanley: Make me laugh.

Xev: If we don't help, his people will die.

Stanley: Who's side are you on?

Stan was quite taken that Xev seems to be favoring Prince over her own flesh and blood.

Stanley: What's with you? You seem to show more compassion for people you don't know over your own flesh and blood. Ever since we got here, you didn't ask once about why our son isn't looking too good.

Xev: Okay, fine. How is he?

Stanley: His heartbeat is faint. We gotta get him back to the Lexx.

Stanley: Okay, I'm waiting. What's the deal?

Prince: As I said, I will be eternally grateful.

Stanley: I'm not helping you until I get help for my son first.

Prince walks over to the door and opens up the blinds. Apparently, he see a balloon and smiles as if he is expecting something to happen. Or, that he has a plan in the works.

Prince: It really is a matter of life and death.

That's when an arrow, from a crossbow, shoots him right in the chest. Holding his wound, he collapses to the floor in pain. In agony, Xev rushes over to Prince's side and pulls out the arrow from his chest. Stan carefully places Lazenby's head down on the floor and rushes over to the window and notices that one of the people, in the balloon, is Kai.

Stanley: I think it's Kai. Wait, it is Kai.

After Xev pulls out the arrow, she throws it aside and attends to Prince. Apparently, Prince has some last words.

Prince: Promise me something, Xev.

Xev: Yes, what?

Prince: Promise me that you won't let Water destroy us.

Xev is holding back some tears.

Xev: I promise.

And leans down to give Prince a kiss on the lips, as he struggles to raise his head up and kiss her back. Then the kiss breaks.

Prince: I wanted you to love me.

Xev: I do. I know this doesn't make any sense, but I do too.

Stan rolls his eyes at that. Stan looks over and sees Xev crying over Prince's dead body.

Xev: He's dead.

Xev says in tears. That's when two priests come in and sound the alarm for reinforcements. That is when Kai comes in and saves the day. Stan goes up to Kai to ask him about Lazenby.

Stanley: Kai, something is wrong with Lazenby. Can you tell what's wrong with him.

Both walk over to Lazenby's body. Kai could see that Lazenby has lost some body mass and could already tell what's wrong.

Kai: Stan, it appears that Lazenby is starving. It's clear that he hasn't had anything for weeks.

Stanley: Will he make it?

Kai: His organs could be shutting down. He may have, at least, a day or so to live.

Stan, sadden, looks down at his ill-fated son and tries not to cry.

Kai: We should leave him here. There's nothing we can do for him and he's pretty much dead.

Stanley: I'm not leaving my son down here to die. If he's gonna die, then he should die on the Lexx.

Kai: Then, I will help you carry him onto the balloon.

Before Stan assists Kai to carry his son, Stan has a hard time convincing Xev that she should leave Prince and come with him an live, as Kai holds off the guards. Just the crew were getting ready to leave, a woman named May jumps out of the balloon and introduces herself.

May: Hi, I'm May.

Stanley: I'm Stanley Tweedle.

May: Let's go.

Stan and Xev get onto the balloon with the help of May. Kai gets on a minute later. For some reason, the priests of Prince City hold a ceremony to resurrect Prince. On the gondola, Xev is very saddened that May had killed her Prince. Stan is saddened that his son only has hours to live. Xev keeps her cool until they reach the Lexx. On the bridge. Now, on the bridge, the crew and May conclude to what's going on. On the bridge, Stan has kneeled down to Lazenby, with May stands behind him.

May: So Stanley, will you help me?

Stanley: Yeah, if I can.

May: Then destroy Fire and end the war.

Stanley: Blow up Fire?

May: Yeah, cause it's an evil place. Destroy it and end it's evil.

Then Xev enters the conversation and adds her input and to defend Prince as well.

Xev: How do you know it's evil?

Stanley: One visit and I'm sure left with that impression. Look what happened to Lazenby. Evil Prince, clearly, took him down there and made him work in the bellows in his condition.

Xev: Prince was not evil.

Stanley: Yes he was.

Xev: I could see through him and could see something you clearly couldn't.

Stanley: Oh please, Xev, your a love slave. You just had the hots for him. Your judgment was impaired.

Xev: It's not that simple.

Stanley: It was fancy talk to get into your pants.

Xev: You don't know anything.

Stanley: Other than the truth, Xev.

Xev: The truth is that Prince was a great man and she killed him.

Then Xev walks away, leaving Stan and May to talk about destroying Fire. More like, May is trying to persuade Stanley.

May: Destroy the planet, Stanley. It's the right thing to do. Do what's right for your son.

Then Stan includes Kai in the conversation. More like asking for Kai's opinion.

Stanley: Kai, what do you think?

Kai: About what?

Stanley: Should I destroy the planet?

Kai: Why would you want to destroy it?

Stanley: Because it's an evil place.

Then Xev cuts in the conversation again.

Xev: So she says.

Stanley: It is an evil place.

Xev: Stanley, maybe you don't quite get it. These planets are at war. One planet has everything and one planet has nothing. Who are we to judge a whole world?

Then Xev confronts May, giving her a sneer.

Xev: I think you're the evil one telling Stan to do that. Plus, we already know that you're a murderer.

May: You don't know anything. Prince destroyed my city and took my whole world away from me.

Xev: You're a liar.

May: It's simple. Water is good and Fire is evil.

Xev, again, walks off.

May: You can end the war, Stanley.

Stanley: I don't know if the Lexx's weapon works any more.

The Stan faces Kai.

Stanley: How long were we frozen?

Kai: Answer, 790.

790: I calculate about 4,332 standard years.

That was a big number. It was a big surprise for Stanley.

Stanley: Woh! 4,000 years?

Stanley climbs up on the pedestal to talk to the Lexx.

Stanley: Lexx, are you still there?

Lexx: I'm here, Stanley. I am very hungry.

Stanley: Does your weapon still work? If I asked you to blow up a planet, could you do it?

Lexx: I think my weapon still has enough charge in it, Stan. Which planet would you like me to destroy?

Stanley: None just yet. Just wanted to make sure.

Then Kai makes it clear that the Lexx's main drive still doesn't work. Which means that the Lexx can't destroy a planet without pointing at it. While the Lexx is in a figure eight orbit, around the two planets, there is only a limited about of time that the Lexx is pointed at either planet.

Stan, then, figures something out while he looks over to Lazenby.

Stanley: Kai, if you think we hook the protein regenerator to Lazenby, we can save him?

Kai: If the protein regenerator works.

Stanley: Well, it's worth a shot. I haven't known Lazenby long enough to see him die on me.

Kai: We can try.

Kai helps Stan move Lazenby to the cryo-chamber, lays him against an open pod and hooks him up to the protein regenerator. When Stan starts up the regenerator, it falls apart on him, leaving Stan dumbfounded and face-palmed. Stan is now, too busy trying to help Lazenby, that he forgets about May's persuasion to blow up Fire. Kai walks over to Lazenby to inspect him.

Stanley: How long does Lazenby have?

Kai: Hours. Not long at all.

Stanley: We can fix him up, can we?

Kai: Yes we can - if the protein regenerator were working.

Stanley: Well, then we'll, we'll freeze him in the cryopod until we can get the protein regenerator fixed.

Xev: We can't because the control unit is broken.

Stanley: Kai - tell 790 to fix the protein regenerator.

Kai: Repair the protein regenerator, 790.

790: I cannot repair it.

Stanley: Why not?

Xev: Because he doesn't have hands.

Stanley: I'll be your hands, you just tell me exactly what to do.

790: It's precise and delicate work. You are far too clumsy.

Stanley: Okay, then Kai can do it. You can do it, can't you, Kai?

Kai: If 790 instructs me. But there are many small parts, and it will take time.

Stanley: Okay, let's just get going.

Stan checks on Lazenby, then looks at Xev.

Stanley: Well, aren't you gonna help?

Xev: He's gonna die anyways, so what's the point.

Stanley: How can you say that?!

Stan is now appalled by Xev's behavior and confronts her.

Xev: I'm sorry, but Kai's right. He's as good as dead anyways.

Stanley: That's our son you're talking about. I can't believe that you're not even putting out an effort to try and save him.

Xev: No, he's your son. I never wanted a child with you and that's just how I feel.

Stanley: That's how you feel? Well, this is how I feel.

Stan grabs Xev by the throat.

Stanley: You cruel bitch! Just because Prince died, does not mean you gotta take it out on our son.

But she quickly has him by the throat instead. Kai just watches.

Xev: Lazenby was a mistake, so as far as I'm concerned he can die, and that's just how I feel!

Xev lets Stan go, then walks away.

Stanley: Well, just - just go Xev, just leave. I can fix it without you. I can fix it. I know I can fix it.

On the bridge, Xev blows off some steam by taking a few deep breaths while looking at the view screen. She walks over by the pedestal and sees May's flute hanging on one of the arm rest. As she flicks it with her fingers, she thinks about why Prince's death changed her decision making and mood. She later comes back into the cryo-chamber to help Stan. They both apologize to each other around the same time Kai finishes getting the protein regenerator together.

Stanley: Look, this, this must be all of them. I can't see any more parts.

790: You do not have the cooker. You cannot proceed any further until you have it.

Stanley: But this is all there is. There aren't any more parts.

Kai: What does it look like?

790: Green, with a yellow stripe.

Stanley: OK then, you're just gonna have to make it work without the cooker.

790: Not possible.

Stanley: But - it's not here now, so it couldn't have been here before.

Xev: Here it is.

She is standing behind Stan. Stan reaches for the part, but Xev gives it to Kai.

790: Now - insert the tubular casing into the enzyme pack - the green plug goes on the end.

Xev: I'm sorry Stan. I know how much our son means to you.

Stanley: Yeah, well, I'm sorry too Xev. Thanks.

Kai switches on the protein regenerator, but it doesn't work.

Stanley: What's wrong?

790: I'm not sure. It should be working.

Stanley: You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

Kai: No he's not.

790: We must disassemble it.

Stanley: But we can't, we don't have time, I mean, just look at him. No Kai, don't, don't, it's a robot trick.

790: This machine has not been operated for thousands of years. One or more of its sub components are not functioning properly. We must disassemble it, find the non-functioning part or parts, perform any necessary repairs and then return to this process.

Stanley: No.

XEV: Stan, listen to 790.

Stanley: No, no, look, we don't have time, just, just look at her. Lazenby?

Stan starts shaking the protein regenerator.

Stanley: Is it working now? Come on, robot head, tell me, is it working now?

790: No.

Stanley: Is it working now?

790: No.

Stan kicks the protein regenerator.

Stanley: What do we do?

790: Whatever you want, it doesn't matter.

Stanley: What do you mean, it doesn't matter.

790: We lost him.

Kai goes to check Lazenby's pulse.

Stanley: No.

Kai: Lazenby is dead. I'm sorry, Stanley.

Stanley: No - you can't know that.

Kai steps down from the cryopod, and starts removing the sensors from Lazenby's body.

Kai: I am good at determining the state of death. It was a required function for assassins of the Divine Order.

Xev holds Stan's hand.

Stanley: It's okay, just, you can go away, okay, just lave me alone, please, please just leave me alone.

Xev: All right.

As everyone left the cryo-chamber, Stan leans against Lazenby's pod and starts sobbing. Stan realizes that he's missed out on a lot of Lazenby growing up. The chances of getting to know his son more, has parished. Stan stood beside him and cried he fell asleep.

In the moth breeding chamber, Kai and Zev are watching the mothbreeders peel a membrane off a new moth.

Kai: Stanley's behavior should not be unexpected. Both of you have had only limited contact with real human beings for a long time. I believe you are emotionally vulnerable.  
>Xev: I know I am. And I've never had much contact with real human beings - living ones, that is.<p>

Meanwhile, in the cryo-chamber, Stan is awakened by voices and is startled to see Prince.

Prince: He's here for you Stanley, if you want him to be.

Stanley: Prince, I thought you were dead.

Prince: Do you want your son alive, Stanley?

Stanley: What are you talking about?

Prince: Do you want your son alive or not?

Stanley: But, he's dead.

Prince: He doesn't have to be. You saw me die, didn't you? Do you want your son alive or not?

Stanley: Yes, I want Lazenby to live.

Prince: Then you and I should make a deal. I will agree to bring your son back to life if you use your ship to blow up the planet Water.

Stanley: No, I can't destroy a planet, with a lot of people, for just one person.

Prince: That's a good decision. Then you passed the test.

Stanley: So, Lazenby will live now?

Prince: Your son would stay as he is.

Stan looks over at Lazenby's lifeless body and gives Prince's deal a second thought. Once he noticed that Prince was out of sight.

Stanley: Prince? I agree. I'll use the Lexx to blow up Water if May can live. I agree! Prince? Prince!

He agrees to the deal by shouting it out for Prince to hear. He heard it, cause Lazenby opens his eyes and reaches his arms out for his father.

Lazenby: Father?

Stanley: Son? You're alive.

Stanley walks up to him and gives his son a long and deep smile.


	3. The Game

It wasn't long before Xev, Kai and 790 were shocked to see Stan coming on to the bridge and being shocked when Lazenby follows behind him. Lazenby alive and well. 790 is the first to make a comment.

790: I could have sworn you were dead, son of unimportant Tweedle.

Kai: As was I. It's a miraculous recovery.

Stanley: I'm not complaining.

Lazenby: Neither am I.

Xev looks over to Kai.

Xev: I thought being able to tell, if someone was dead or alive, was a special talent of a Divine assassin.

Kai: Killing people is my special talent, but you're right. I'm very good at determining the state of death.

Stanley: Well, you're wrong.

Kai steps closer to Lazenby to examine him.

Kai: How is it, Lazenby, that you appear to be dead?

Lazenby: I don't know. Maybe I was dead and came back to life somehow. I can't remember anything.

Both Kai and Xev look over to Stan. He was with Lazenby the whole time. They talk about it in the moth-breeding chamber, while Lazenby stays on the bridge, where more moths are being made to go down to Water to look for food for the Lexx.

Xev: Stan, you were there the whole time. What happened? He was dead and he just woke up?

Stanley: No, we thought he was dead. That is what happened. I was lying there, dreaming sort of, I heard something, so I stood up and he was better.

Xev: He wasn't just better, Stan. He was dead and then he was alive. That doesn't make sense.

Stanley: Sometimes Xev, not everything makes sense. Speaking of which, I better go check on him.

Xev turns to Kai after Stan leaves the room.

Xev: What do you think, Kai?

Kai: I think that it doesn't make sense.

On the bridge, Stan paces back and forth, on the bridge and talks to the Lexx. He knows about the deal, so he must keep it.

Stanley: So Lexx, first you go around one planet and second, you go around the other planet.

Lexx: Yes, Stan. We are in a figure eight orbit.

Stanley: So that means, once every orbit, your pointed at the planet with all the water and then pointed at the planet with no water.

Lexx: Yes, Stan.

Stanley: That means, if I asked you to, you could destroy one of the planets when pointed at it?

Lexx: Yes, I can destroy any planet. Which one would you like me to destroy?

From behind, May was still on the Lexx and has came onto the bridge. Stan is unaware of her presence.

Stanley: None just yet. But, how long will you be pointed at the Water planet?

Lexx: I will be pointed at the Water planet in six and a half hours.

May approaches Stan and he turns around once she spoke up.

May: Why Stanley?

Stanley: Why what?

May: Why are you asking the Lexx when it'll be pointed at the Water planet?

Stanley: I'm just curious.

May doesn't buy that excuse. In the meantime, Stan sees Kai in the moth-breeding chamber to ask for his opinion on what's on his mind.

Stanley: Can I ask you a question? A hypothetical one. I was wondering. What if someone really cared about somebody else and this somebody was in bad trouble and meant that they were gonna be killed. But, the only way to stop it, was kill other people. You think it's wrong?

Kai: How many people would have to be killed?

Stanley: A very large few.

Kai: It doesn't sound balanced.

Stanley: Yeah, but does it mean it's wrong? A special person, that you know, is worth a lot of people that you don't know.

Kai: There must be something wrong with Lazenby, for him to be in such "bad" trouble.

Stan tries to deny it. Kai ain't easily fooled.

Stanley: It's just a hypothetical question. It's got nothing to do with reality. Look, I had a dream and it bothered me.

Stan changes the subject just as the moths appear ready to go. He asks of how long it would take during each trip, but Kai wouldn't know, cause he had know idea on what food is on the Water planet. Stan wants to make sure that Kai comes back, in time, before he blows up the planet. He is trying to cover his grounds. Kai could tell that Stan is up to something, but what?

On the bridge, Xev, of course, stays behind while Kai leaves with other moths, flown by moth-breeders, to go down to the Water planet. He's gonna be down there for a while. Meanwhile, on the bridge.

790: I wanted to go with him. Why didn't I go with him?

Xev: Because he didn't take you. I should have gone.

790: Don't agree. He likes to be alone.

Stan enters the conversation.

Stanley: Xev, I think it's better that you stay on the Lexx, and stay safe, until Kai checks things out.

Xev: Why did you want me to stay on the Lexx, Stan?

Stanley: I care about you and Lazenby.

Xev: I still should have gone with him.

Stanley: Kai won't be that long.

Just as everyone left the bridge, except Stan, he paces back and forth and keeps asking the Lexx when he's pointed at the Water planet.

Stanley: How long, now, Lexx?

Lexx: We will be directly aimed at the Water planet in 10 seconds. 9...8...7...6.

Stanley: Lexx, I want you to...

Then quickly interrupted by Lazenby, who has came onto the bridge to stop Stan from making a big mistake. Of course, he has no idea about the deal with Prince.

Lazenby: What?

Stanley: Lexx, I command you to...

Lazenby: To do what?

Lexx: We are now directly aimed at the Water planet.

Stanley: Stay out of this, son.

Lazenby: Stay out of what, dad?

Stanley: Whatever, it is, that I'm doing.

Then Lazenby reaches for Stan's shirt collar and pulls on it. He appears to have an aggressive side too, considering that he inherited the cluster lizard genes from his mother, Xev.

Lazenby: And what's that?

Stanley: Let me go, son. You don't know what's going on.

Lazenby, without hesitation, yanks Stanley out of the Captain's chair by the shirt collar and puts his arm around his dad's throat, from behind, so he wouldn't be able to carry out on what he was about to do.

Lazenby: What are you up to, father? If you don't tell me now, I'm going to squeeze the life out of you. Just because you're my father, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to stop you from doing something stupid.

Lazenby takes the pressure off Stanley's throat, so he could answer his son. But he uses this opportunity to command the Lexx.

Stanley: Lexx, blow up the Water planet now!

Lexx: As you command, Stan.

Lazenby throws Stan aside and watches the view screen in horror and disbelief. Luckily, the Lexx's weapon misses the target and Lazenby lets out a sigh of relief.

Lexx: I'm sorry, Stan. I missed.

Lazenby: Why Water? I thought, of anything, you wanted to destroy Fire.

Stanley: I had my reasons.

Just as Xev and May enter the bridge, they notice Lazenby has fainted to the floor.

Xev: What happened here? What's going on?

Stan calms down and decides to tell Xev the truth about what's going on.

Stanley: I'll tell ya, cause it doesn't matter now, anyway.

Stan pouts as he kneels over Lazenby's body. Xev sits down across from him, to comfort him.

Stanley: After Lazenby was dead, as I was laying there beside him, Prince came to me.

Xev: Prince is dead. We left him on the desert planet, remember?

Stanley: I know that. None of this makes sense. First our son is dead, then he's not and Prince did come to me. He said if I agreed to blow up the Water planet, that he would bring our son back to life. Once I agreed, Lazenby did come back to life.

Xev: It was a dream. It must have been.

Stanley: I don't what to think or do, now. I just know that Lazenby is gone, from me, forever.

Stan and Xev bring Lazenby into the cryo-chamber to find out that he is on the edge of death, from 790's full body scan.

790: He's not dead.

Xev: Are you sure?

790: But, he is on the edge of death.

Stanley: Will he live?

790: It's a fifty fifty chance. He may live or he may die. He is on his own.

Later, Stan goes to his bed to get some sleep. May ends up going into the cryo-chamber to be alone with Lazenby, who seems to be conscience and aware.

Lazenby: You're May, right?

May: You're Stanley's son. Do you have a name?

Lazenby: Yes. My name is Lazenby.

May: Did you know that Prince brought you back to life.

Lazenby: Wait, what? I don't understand.

May: Stan agreed to blow up Water, so you'll live.

Lazenby: Then, why am I alive? My dad didn't blow up Water, cause I stopped him.

May: Well, I'm here to make you a deal on Prince's behalf.

Lazenby: You and Prince are working together? Remind me who is Prince?

May: Prince is the ruler of planet Fire. If he can bring you back to life, there's no telling what else he is capable of.

Lazenby: If you're here on Prince's behalf, what do you have in mind for me, to persuade me to let my father blow up the Water planet?

May: Anything you want.

May says as she looks at Lazenby with wanting eyes.

May: Let Stanley do as he must.

May says as she leans in for a deep and long kiss. The moment their lips touched, Lazenby wanted more. May could somehow sense it. As she broke the kiss, she was still inches away from his face. He could still feel his breath on his face.

Lazenby: That was actually the first time I kissed a woman before.

May: You're virtue is strong and powerful, Lazenby. If you want me to be your lover and make love to you, I will.

May licked his jaw tauntingly. He averted his eyes and let him do what she wanted. Her lips moved further up, until it met his. He opened his unwilling mouth, wanting to submit to her. He darted his tongue inside, tasting her, imitating the movements another part of him would be doing to her later.

May, then, found it's way toward the zipper of his uniform, and pulled it down to his crotch. All the while he pressed his lips against hers, enjoying her taste and scent. May opened her eyes briefly, as Lazenby wrangled is ready and hard erection out of his silver briefs. May looked down and stared at his endowed erection. He was not just long, but the girth was a different story. He pressed her up against an open cryo-pod and lifted up her long, see-through skirt and noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. Lazenby spreads her legs and notices that she's wet. She felt the orgasm she knew he would cause upon her for the sake of feeling her tighten around him briefly.

May: For your first time, you seem to know what you're doing.

Lazenby: I'm reacting to my impulses, that's all.

He clambered back up onto her, looming over her menacingly. Despite the hard work involved, he preferred being on the top. He felt more dominating, and watching her expressions change beneath him, not to mention the squirming, was a bonus. With a single thrust, he entered her. She clenched her muscles experimentally. He sighed blissfully, feeling her twitch and clench around him. She actually clenched him when he entered her.

Lazenby: Am I hurting you?

May: I'm very good with pain.

He inclined his head slightly as he continued to move in and out of her rapidly, reaching out to kiss her mouth. Her clit was swelling up, despite her best efforts, and her passage continued to lubricate his movements, allowing him to slide in and out faster. Her orgasm came suddenly, abruptly, as usual, catching him by surprise. She screamed, her nails reaching up and clenching to the folds of his uniform. He groaned in reply as he felt her kneading his shaft, pushing out the liquid from him as her own fluids rushed to soak him. He spurted his first cum deep into her.

He fell limply against her, his forehead resting next to hers. She tried to calm her breathing down, her heart beated fast.

May: Do you trust me, Lazenby?

Lazenby: Of course, I do.

May: Then, let Stanley do what he must do. Don't interfere and Prince will spare your life.

Lazenby: I trust you.

Lazenby ends up staying in the cryo-chamber, with May, as Stan wakes up and goes to the bridge. Xev, on the other hand, gets a vist from Prince in her sleep chamber. The moment she senses that he's in the room, she sits up in her bed.

Xev: Prince, am I dreaming?

Prince: What is a dream and what is reality.

Xev: I saw that you were shot by an arrow.

Prince: You see me here, Xev.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: Did you bring Lazenby back to life?

Prince: Yes, I did.

Xev: How?

Prince: Do you still care for me, Xev?

Xev: Yes, I do.

Prince: Then, let Stan do as he must.

Xev: I can't.

Prince: Can't what?

Xev: I can't do it.

Prince: You don't have to do anything. Stan will do it.

Xev: I can't let him.

Prince: Life is full of choices. Not all of them are easy.

Prince sits next to Xev and strokes his left hand from her chin to her right cheek, caressing it softly.

Prince: There are a thousand people dying on a thousand different planets. What do they really mean to you?

Prince happens to catch a tear, falling from Xev's cheek. Having to submit, to this, isn't easy for her. She must think of a way to stop Stan from making a costly mistake.

Prince: I can give you happiness, Xev. I can fill the emptiness within you. Let Stanley do as he must.

He's stalling and biding his time. He was already kissing her cheek at the same time.

Xev: I'm going to stop him.

Prince lets out a light laugh, along with a teasing grin, and responds.

Prince: It's too late, Xev. You don't have enough time to get to the bridge.

Xev looks over to him and gives him a cluster-lizard growl.

Xev: Oh, yes I do.

Instantly, Xev quickly rolls out of the room, like a cluster-lizard, before Prince had a chance to rise to his feet. Stan figures, while Lazenby is still alive, he'd give the "blowing up Water" thing another shot.

On the bridge, Stan was just putting his hand on the invisible tinplate and sees Xev rolling onto the bridge. Just before Stan could give a command, Xev yanks him off the platform and down to the floor. Xev smothers him, with her breasts, to prevent Stan from talking. At least until the Lexx wasn't pointed at Water. Once the Lexx was no longer pointed at the planet, Xev lets him up for air.

Xev: Prince visited me, too. He wanted me to let you do it.

Stanley: It was all just as well. You had a right to stop me, Xev. Now, Lazenby is gone. Gone frome me forever.

Stan says with sadness. Xev could only give him hope.

Xev: Lets go find out, shall we.

Just as they entered the cryo-chamber, they both notice that Lazenby is alive and well.

Lazenby: So, did you do it?

Stanley: Did I do what?

Lazenby: Did you blow up Water?

Stanley: I tried to blow ir up, but...

For some reason, Lazenby turns against his father, thanks to May and Prince.

Lazenby: I thought you cared for me. I'm your son. All you had to do was blow up the planet, to spare my life, and you failed.

Xev defends Stan.

Xev: Think about what you're saying, Lazenby.

Lazenby: Apparently, you both don't have what it takes to keep me alive. So, goodbye. Enjoy your life and what's left of it.

That's when May comes in and gets between Stan and Xev. Stan doesn't say anything. Xev gets into May's face, giving her a sneer, and doesn't say anything either. As May walks off, they see Prince entering the room. It looks as if the two were working together. Prince, first approaches Xev.

Prince: I don't like the choice, you made. But it was the right choice.

Then Prince circles around Stan.

Prince: I like the choice, you made, but it was the wrong choice. Xev has prevented you from getting your reward.

Prince walks toward May as she lifts up her arm to put it around them.

Prince: I find it hard to believe that your son wasn't that important to you.

Stan looks back over to Lazenby.

Stanley: I don't get it. What happens to you?

Lazenby: I'm going over to Prince and May. He said if I didn't interfere with you trying to blow up Water, he'd spare my life. Since you all believe that saving the lives of people you don't know is worth more than saving the life of your own son, I'm leaving with him.

Xev and Stan felt hurt and betrayed by this and look away.

Prince: Soon you will get another reward. One that you deserve.

As May and Prince leave the room, Stan and Xev look at each other.

Xev: What does that mean?

Stanley: She was his enemy and shot with an arrow. We both saw it.

Stan says, confused.

Xev: We must have saw what they wanted us to see.

Xev and Stan come onto the bridge, just as Prince and May takes off with one of the Lexx's moths. Both Stan and Xev sit on the bridge. Both feel like they've been screwed over. Stan tries to change the subject.

Stanley: That rolling thing. I didn't know you could do that.

Xev: Neither did I. Must be from the cluster-lizard in me.

Stanley: Hard to believe that Prince turned our only son against me.

Xev: Don't feel bad, Stan. You did everything you could. We'll get him back somehow.

Stanley: I hope so.


	4. Different Lazenby

Now, on Prince's city and in his chamber, Prince, May and Lazenby gather to discuss their next strategy.

Lazenby: Now, that you two made me turn against my parents, what do we do now?

Prince: But, didn't that feel good? Just to see their faces?

Lazenby: To betray my father, ah, no. Now, take me back to the Lexx.

May: Nope.

Prince: We have a deal. But, I can take you back, but not the way you would like.

Lazenby: What do you mean?

Prince: May and I already tried to get Stan to blow up Water, so it's your turn now.

Lazenby: I tried to kill my own father for trying something that stupid. That would make me a hypocrite.

Angry Prince flares up his neck frill, which startles Lazenby, and grabs him by the throat with both hands.

Prince: I spared your life, so you owe me! If I knew you were gonna be this useless, I would have killed you instead!

Lazenby: Then, what the heck are you waiting for?

Just as Prince put more pressure around his neck, May notices Lazenby's hand starting to glow yellow.

May: Prince, stop!

May demands. Prince lets go of Lazenby's throat, so he can catch his breath.

May: Your hand glowed yellow. Why?

Lazenby: Apparently, part of the key to the Lexx must have been genetically passed on to me.

Prince: That was the key?

Lazenby: Looks like it.

Prince smiles and puts his arm around Lazenby.

Prince: Boy, aren't you full of surprises. We don't need Stan. You'll do just fine for what I have in mind.

On the Lexx, Kai returns with the moths filled with food for Lexx and the crew. Kai comes onto the bridge and sees Stan and Xev in a mood.

Kai: I have brought back some food.

Xev: Good, I'm starving.

Stanley: Yum yum.

Kai: You two seem down. Is Lazenby alright?

Stanley: That stupid Prince corrupted him to turn him against us.

Xev: Prince and May have him now. Probably went to his city.

Kai: What are you two gonna do now?

Stanley: Get off this stupid Lexx. I've been stuck here for 4,000 years.

Xev: And then what? What about Lazenby?

Stanley: He turned his back on us. I'd say that he'll be just fine.

Kai: Lazenby doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do such a thing.

Xev: Well, he surprised us.

Stanley: Yeah, well tell that to him when you see him.

Stan says as he folds his arms, angry and dissatisfied.

Kai: In the meantime, what will you do?

Xev: Like Stan says. We should get off the Lexx. There must be a nice place to visit on Water.

Stanley: Fine by me.

It wasn't long until Stan and Xev decided to go down to the Water planet to blow off some steam. Meanwhile, on planet Fire and on Prince's city. Apparently, he notices some balloons from another city A city known as Duketown, which is ruled by his nemesis, Duke. Prince steps outside of his quarters, to check things out, before going back inside. Prince hisses, making his collar stand up.

Prince is pacing in his chamber. May, Lazenby and a priest are also there. Lazenby, however, stays silent.

Priest: They are able to fly inside the thorns, and since they are underneath the deck we cannot reach them with our missiles.

Prince: Cut through it.

Priest: The deck supports the entire city, and is very thick. It will take time.

Prince: Then waste no more of it talking to me.

Priest: Will we attack them with the one moth we do have?

Prince: No.

He walks up to the priest.

Prince: We, will not. I will.

Priest: Are we going to run?

Prince: To where?

Priest: To safety

Prince chuckles, and walks over to May.

Prince: Do you not believe that I will defeat him? He is a flea, a pretender, a nothing.

He sniffs at May, then walks away.

Prince: I rule this planet. I always have and I always will. I will destroy Duke, and then, I will destroy Water.

Lazenby: Who is Duke and why would you want to destroy him?

Prince: He is my rival. He wants to defeat me, but he has no idea on what I'm capable of.

Lazenby: And what's that?

Prince: You ask too many questions, Lazenby.

While Prince stepped outside, Lazenby and May get a chance to talk.

May: You wanna know about Duke?

Lazenby: What do you know about him?

May: Prince is feeling threatened, cause Duke is trying to steal his power. Once he succeeds, that's a good as time as any to side with Duke.

Lazenby: Why would you wanna side with Duke?

May: If you don't side with Duke, he will kill you. Duke will kill anyone sided with Prince.

Lazenby: Then, if Prince loses his power, then what? How would you side with Duke?

May: Watch and see.

Then, Prince walks back into his chamber, from the balcony.

Prince: Okay, guys. If you're done talking, we shall go to Duketown now.

Lazenby: Whatever you say, dark dude.

On a city called Duketown, in Duke's chambers, he stands and waits on the balcony, for Prince, with his chief, known as Fifi.

Duke: Once we have defeated Water, there must be only one ruler. And that ruler - must be me.

Fifi: What, you mean there's somebody else we need to take care of?

Duke: Yes. There's someone else I'm going to replace.

Fifi: Oh. You see, I just figured you were the head guy, the man in charge.

Duke: Not yet, but soon, very soon.

Fifi: The mighty will soon fall. Oh joy.

Duke: Forever and forever he has ground me beneath his heel. Finally I have a chance to grind him back.

Duke: Many times I have nearly defeated him, but now I have these moths. I will win. Prince knows that, so he will come after us, so that I will kill him.

Fifi: Wait a minute, why would he want you to kill him?

Duke: You have much to learn, my friend - much to learn.

Outside of Duke's headquarters, Prince, Lazenby and May arrive in a moth. All three are greeted by Duke and Fifi before going inside. Once inside, they all decide to discuss some matters of surrender.

Prince: We have a common enemy. We should be fighting together, with Water, not with each other.

Duke: Yes, all Fire must stick together, but only under a single ruler against a common enemy.

Prince: But, that is already so. Fire is my planet and I am its Prince.

Prince walks over to Duke, who has opened a window, which displays a good view of Prince's city. While this was going on, Lazenby is quietly talking to Fifi, Duke's right hand man. Apparently, it's his way of siding with Duke. Lazenby doesn't like Prince, and after listening to May, is willing to do anything to be on the side of another ruler.

Lazenby: May I ask, what is going on?

Fifi: Who are you?

Lazenby: Someone in the wrong place at the wrong time. You see, Prince has his hands on a weapon that can destroy planets. He could use it destroy both planets.

Fifi: Why are you telling me this?

Lazenby: You're Duke's righthand man, are you not?

Fifi nods. Lazenby continues to whisper to Fifi.

Lazenby: I got more information, on the most powerful weapon ever created, then anyone else you'll ever talk to.

Fifi: Didn't you just say, in a way, that you were unimportant?

Lazenby: Yeah, sort of. But not really. I have the key to this weapon and Prince wants to use it for something bad. Perhaps, you and Duke can use it for something good.

Fifi: Is this your way of siding with the right side, cause it's working.

Lazenby: I also want you two to spare May. She's important, cause she's with me.

Prince stands there as he watches his city topple over.

Duke: A king without a crown, a Prince without a town.

Once Prince closes the windows and turns around, it looks as if May and Lazenby had chosen a different side.

Prince: Are you betraying me, May and Lazenby.

May: Yes.

Prince: I suspected no less.

Duke: I have defeated you. Your city is gone, so you don't have power.

Prince: So, you have won. I'm ready to die.

Lazenby: Damn, you make it look so easy.

Prince: You won't see the last of me, traitor.

Lazenby: I was never on your side.

Prince surrenders and gets down on his knees. In reality, Prince had one, cause once Prince is killed, he'll come back and take over Duke's city. May snatches the crossbow, from Fifi's hands, and aims it at Prince. Once she shoots Prince, he thanks her before using his last breath and his body disappears.

Fifi: Good shot.

Duke: That was a bad shot.

Fifi: Wow. Why did you wanna keep him here? This way he can't go anywhere.

Duke: Alive he is no threat, but dead he will come back - to haunt us.

Fifi: Haunt us? How?

Duke: That, we have yet to discover.

Duke stands behind May.

May: Prince will look after me.

Duke: You really believe that? Why should he?

May: I helped him.

Duke Prince doesn't work like that. You only killed him to save yourself.

Due: You know that as well as I do. And if you think Prince returns favors, then you have him confused with something good. You're a fool, May.

May: He will destroy you.

At that moment, Lazenby looks over to May, who was adjusting her tunic, as her dress was feeling tighter against her body. When she would let go of the fabric, he noticed a small, but noticeable belly bulge. Duke walks up to Lazenby.

Duke: Fifi, here, has told me some very important information.

Lazenby: Yeah, and?

Duke: If you wanna be on my side, there is one thing you should know. You do as I say.

Lazenby: I can except that.

Duke: Since you have the key to this so-called powerful weapon, I'll make sure it stays out of Prince's hands.

Lazenby: I can live with that.

Duke: Now, we shall take our balloons over to Water and attack.

Duke changes the subject.

Duke: May I ask why you wanna keep May alive?

Lazenby: She killed Prince for ya. That, and I think she's with child.

Both Fifi and Duke give Lazenby a confusing look.

Fifi: With child? What's that?

Lazenby: She's got a little baby, growing inside her, and it's mine.

Fifi: I still don't get it.

Lazenby: I'll explain it to you later.

On a city called Boomtown, on planet Water, Xev, Stan and Kai were standing over a balcony, over a full meal. That's when they look out into the horizon and see a lot of balloons, from Fire, heading their direction.

Stanley: Kai, what's that?

Stan points out.

Kai: They look like balloons from Fire.

Xev: Are they heading this way?

Kai: Looks that way.

Xev: What are we gonna do now?

Kai: We will leave.

It wasn't long before Boomtown is being bombed, Stan, Xev and Kairushes over to where their moth is, but looks as if it was destroyed by a bomb.

Stanley: That's just great. How will get back to the Lexx now?

Kai: Perhaps there's a balloon I can capture for us.

Xev: Good luck with that.

It is later shown that Stan, Kai and Xev manage to capture a gondola and get inside. From a distance, Kai could see Lazenby in another balloon. Kai points him out to Stan and convinces him and Xev that they sho


	5. Misunderstood Tweedle

All the balloons had just reached Fire, but they've entered a ground storm, called Double Dusk, which makes it very difficult to travel through, cause no one could see through the clouds. It was very difficult for Kai and the others to see the balloon ahead, which contained Lazenby and two others. In the balloon ahead, Lazenby, May and Fifi are together and are having difficulty seeing through the storm.

Lazenby: Is it always like this up here?

Fifi: Only at double dusk, when the storm reaches all the way down to the surface. Not the best time to make a crossing.

May: Yeah, I believe it.

It wasn't long before they landed in the dessert. The three climb out of the gondola and look around. Lazenby speaks first.

Lazenby: Boy, this is hot.

Fifi: I believe that's why they call this planet, Fire.

Lazenby: So, we go from the frying pan and into the fire.

May: It is hot.

Lazenby: No, this is really hot.

Lazenby, then looks over to Fifi.

Lazenby: What about when the storm clears and the sun comes out? What are we gonna do then, Mr Bright Ideas?

Fifi: We'll come up with something.

Lazenby: We'll come up with something? We'll come up with something. Great.

Then all three decide to start walking in order to get out of the heat. It wasn't long before the sun comes out and they start to become exhausted. Except for Lazenby, who seems to tolerate the heat better than May and Fifi.

Lazenby: Now that the sun's out, what if no one comes looking for us? If so, then what happens?

Fifi: Then we die.

May: You're full of confidence.

Fifi: Just speaking the truth.

Lazenby: There must be something, we can do, besides standing here and getting cooked. Dying is not high on my agenda for today.

Fifi: Death is not such a bad thing.

May: How so?

Fifi: At least, when you die, you won't have to worry about anything.

Lazenby: Fifi, would it kill you to be positive?

Fifi: No pun intended there, my friend.

It wasn't long before they see another floating gondola, so Fifi and Lazenby start waving their arms and shouting to flag down the other balloon. In the floating balloon, Stan, Xev and Kai have a conversation.

Xev: So, Kai. What are we gonna do once we catch up to Lazenby?

Kai: We lost him in the storm. We may never find him.

Stanley: Fine by me. First he betrays us and then gets involved in the attack of Boomtown.

Kai: What are you saying, Stan?

Xev speaks for Stan.

Xev: Stan, we don't know if he was involved in that or not.

Kai: Exactly.

Xev: Stan, I think we should forgive him, cause we may never see him again.

Stanley: He had the nerve to tell me that I don't care for him. That's not something that I can easily forgive. As for the attack on Boomtown, that just proves that he's just as evil as Prince.

Kai speaks.

Kai: Then, would you want me to kill him, Stan?

Stanley: That depends if we ever find him again.

That's when Xev started to feel uneasy. That's when they hear some shouting from below and they look over the side.

Fifi: Woo, we're down here!

Xev: Who is it?

Lazenby: Dad, I can't tell you how happy we are to see you. I thought we were dead.

Stanley: What do you want?

Lazenby: A lift, of course.

Xev: You were in one of the balloons, weren't you?

Lazenby: That was against my will. I had nothing to do with all that. No, we were, we were escaping when we crashed in the storm, that's what happened.

Stanley, for some reason, is not buying his story.

Stanley: Look, you attacked Boomtown, so you and your friends can just stay out here in the desert and fry.

Lazenby: You can't just leave us out here to die in the desert! You wouldn't do that to your own son.

Xev speaks to Stan and for Lazenby.

Xev: Well, maybe it was against their will, how do we know?

Stan looks back down at his son, not feeling any sympathy for him.

Stanley: Hey guys, it really sucks about you being stuck down there and all that, but we can't help you, sorry.

Stanley: Look, father, you can't just leave me out here in the desert to die.

Stanley: When we get to a city over there we'll let them know that you're out here, and we'll get them to send somebody out to get you.

Lazenby: No, no, you can't do that. We'll be dead by then.

Stan, then, looks back over to Xev.

Stanley: Look, the sooner we get away from these guys the better.

Xev: I don't feel right about this Stan.

Stanley: I'm finding this difficult myself, so don't go crazy on me.

Kai, on the other hand, lowers the gondola to let Lazenby and the others on board. Stan is not happy about it.

Fifi: You guys saved our lives.

May: We thank you.

Stanley: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Stanley says sarcastically. For a few minutes, there was awkward silence. Kai breaks the silence by asking Lazenby a question.

Kai: Lazenby, may I ask, why did you attack Boomtown?

Lazenby: Like I said, I had no idea that was gonna happen.

Fifi: You really have a habit of being in the right place at the wrong time, aren't ya.

Lazenby: I only sided with you and Duke to get away from Prince. I had no idea that that meant going into interstellar war with another planet.

Fifi: That war was started by Prince. Duke just thought that he needed to be replaced.

Lazenby: Whatever, dude. War is not my style.

After things have gotten quiet, Fifi decides to break the silence, by opening up a conversation to pass the time.

Fifi: I got a question. What happens after you die?

Stanley: That's a good question. Why do you ask?

Fifi: Well, the three of us were walking in the desert and we thought no one would come for us.

Stanley: I don't know. You die and that's it.

Xev: Why?

Fifi: Well, Duke has told me that he's lived and died before. But, they way I see it, you wake up one day and you're there and life begins. But when you die, you're just aren't anymore.

Stan is a little confused when Fifi used the term "he woke up".

Stanley: What do you mean, you woke up?

Fifi: That's what I said.

Xev: You mean, when you were born?

Now, Fifi and May are confused.

Fifi: What's "born"?

Stanley: You know, when your mother had you.

Fifi: Mother?

Stanley: May, you're a woman, so explain it to him.

Now, May is confused.

May: Explain what?

Stanley: Explain what being born is. Where children come from. How life begins for all of us.

May ponders her thoughts and then answers Stan.

May: I just woke up and I was there. Just like everyone else.

Lazenby jumps into the conversation.

Lazenby: Dad, it's pointless. I mentioned the same thing to him and Duke and both of them had no idea what I was talking about.

May: Well, we really don't know what you guys are talking about.

Lazenby: May, how can you not know about children being born when you're with child yourself.

Both Xev and Stan look over to Lazenby, shocked.

Xev: How would you know she's with child?

Lazenby: Her belly has gotten bigger since we left the Lexx.

May: I don't understand how I got this way.

Lazenby: Then, someone should explain sex to you a little better.

Then, Xev explains about where she and Stan come from.

Xev: You see, where we come from, we start out small, as babies. Babies that start out tiny and grow inside women.

May: I've always been the same size.

Fifi: Maybe, I was once small. I just don't remember it.

Stanley: May looks pretty far long since she left the Lexx.

Kai adds in his theory.

Kai: It doesn't take long for cluster lizards to procreate. Xev, as I recall, you had Lazenby weeks after you and Stan conceived. The gestational progression is different for cluster lizards.

Stanley: But, what does that have to do with Lazenby?

Kai: Lazenby is part cluster lizard, is he not? And since procreation appears to be void here, I guess it's the fact that Lazenby is also part human, which made procreation possible.

Everyone looks over to Lazenby, who's whistling the obvious discovery.

Lazenby: What? I didn't think it could happen.

Lazenby says as he shrugs his shoulders.

Stanley: You are unbelievable.

Xev: I'm too young to be a grandparent.

Then, it wasn't long before the sun started to set, making the air cooler.

Kai: The sun is going behind Water. That will make it cooler.

It is now nightfall and everyone is getting tired.

Kai: We don't know what's ahead, so you all should try and get some sleep.

Stanley: I'm not that tired.

May: I am.

Fifi, who doesn't seem to be tired, makes an offer to help out.

Fifi: I'll make myself useful and keep watch.

Stanley: We don't trust you.

Kai: I'll keep watch.

Xev: Kai is right. We don't know what's ahead of us. I think we should try and get some rest.

Stanley: Yeah, you're right.

Xev finds a tarp and lays it out to lay on and gets comfortable. Lazenby just lays back and offers May a comfortable spot for her to lay next to him. Once everyone is asleep, Fifi approaches Kai.

Fifi: Can't sleep.

Kai: I'm keeping watch.

Fifi: Let me take a turn. Like I said, I can't sleep. What are you worried about? You think I'm gonna steal the balloon? There's nothing I can do.

The sun is now rising they're getting close to one of the cities. Fifi is peddling and Stanley is pumping, just to get some speed going, so they can reach a city. Once the sun is officially up, they manage to reach a city that happens to have residents shooting at their balloon. Once their balloon is popped by an arrow, Xev runs the gondola in a large thorn that's located on the side of the tower. Everyone gets off the gondola before it plunges below.

Lazenby: So, what now?

Xev: We climb up.

Fifi: You can climb up.

Xev: I will.

Stan appears to be kneeled down by the edge of the thorn, while the others are closer to the brick wall.

Stanley: No, Xev.

Xev: No, what? If we go down, we'll burn up. If we go up, who knows.

Stanley: I think you should wait til nightfall.

Kai: Stan's right. Wait til it's a little cooler.

Xev: I'm sure that whoever is here, might find us by then, so I'm not sure we want that.

May: But, it's hot.

Xev: The heat doesn't bother me that much.

Fifi makes a statement.

Fifi: How can it not bother you? I'm burning up here.

Xev: Well, part of me is from a hotter place.

Then Xev starts using the bricks to climb up and Kai climbs up after her. As soon as there was a distance between them and Xev, both Fifi and alive Kai gang up on Stan, whom is no longer in a kneeling position and walking toward Fifi.

Stanley: So, what's the plan?

Fifi: For starters, it's your guy's turn to take a swan dive over the edge.

Lazenby: Ha ha, what's the real plan, since we're stuck here together.

As Fifi walks toward Stan, that's when Stan falls back on his ass. Lazenby tries to straighten things out.

Lazenby: Look, man. My dad is cool, don't kill him.

Fifi: We're talking about the same guy who wanted to leave us out in the desert to die.

Lazenby: My dad's got issues, but that doesn't mean you have to kill him.

Fifi: You need to figure out which side you're on, cause it's getting confusing.

Lazenby: Well, I'm not on your side anymore, that's for damn sure.

Fifi reaches out a pocket knife, from his trousers, and holds it toward Lazenby, threatening to kill him.

Lazenby: What are you doing, man?

Fifi: I want the key to your most powerful weapon.

Lazenby: You don't want none of me, man. Think it through.

Stanley: That's true, cause he's only half human.

Fifi: And what's the other half?

Lazenby: Cluster lizard.

Lazenby says as he lets out an ear-splitting growl. That's when Stanley ends up kicking Fifi off the thorn.

Lazenby: Thanks for your help.

Stanley: No problem. By the way, why would he wanna kill you to get the key to the Lexx? And how did he know about the Lexx anyways?

Lazenby: It's a long story, dad.

Stanley: I have a feeling it's gonna be a long day.


	6. The Dilemma

While on the thorn, Lazenby and Stan look around and happen to not see May anywhere.

Lazenby: That's odd. I wonder where May went.

Stanley: Don't look at me, pal. She's your girlfriend.

Lazenby looks over the edge and it's made clear that since May was standing close to Fifi, that May have been dragged down with him when his father kicked him off the thorn.

Lazenby: Not any more. Fifi must have took her, with him, during the fall. I could have saved her, but it all happened so fast.

Stanley: You barely even knew her, son.

Lazenby: But, she was carrying my child.

Stanley: And do you know that for sure?

That's when Xev had came back down to check on the two Tweedles. She notices two people missing.

Stanley: Glad you're back.

Lazenby: Have you found a way into the city?

Xev: Yes, but we have to do a lot of climbing. What happened to Fifi and May?

Lazenby: Dad kicked Fifi off the edge, cause he was trying to kill me and May was caught in the crossfire. She accidently fell off the thorn.

Xev: Well, this thorn doesn't exactly have a lot of room on it. Someone was likely to fall off.

Stanley: And luckily, it wasn't us.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: Up or down?

Stanley: I rather go down.

Xev: It gets hotter when we go down and cooler if we go up.

Xev says she gives Stanley a hand while she gives him a boost up the stone wall. It wasn't long before Stan found himself wearing out, finding the climb exhausting. Lazenby was having no problems climbing up either.

Stanley: I can't do it, Xev.

Xev: Yes you can.

Stanley: I think, this is it for me. This climb isn't cooling me off.

Xev: I know, but we have to keep going.

Stanley: I'm not part cluster-lizard. I gotta rest.

Xev: We gotta get you out of the heat.

Stanley: Give me a minute, then.

Stan says as he rests his head on a rock. Xev just keeps climbing until she reaches the very top and into the city. To give Stan some hope, she tells Stan that there's a cooler place he can rest, so he starts climbing up and follows Xev up into a cool chamber. Tired Stan, just wants to sit and rest. They were surprised to not see Kai around.

Lazenby: So, where's Kai?

Xev: I don't know. He was up here.

Stanley: Maybe's he's looking around. This is a city.

Lazenby: True, but since when the dead have a curious nature?

Stanley: Good point.

Xev, already, wants to explore her surroundings.

Xev: Coming?

Stanley: Why can't we just sit here and wait for Kai?

Lazenby: He'll find us. It won't hurt you to wait.

Xev: Maybe he'll find us, maybe he won't. You can stay here, if you like, I'll be fine on my own.

Stanley: Maybe I won't.

As Xev starts walking off, That's when they all notice a familiar face.

Xev: Prince!

Prince stands there, doesn't say anything, but smile.

Lazenby: Prince!

Prince: I told you that you wouldn't see the last of me.

And there behind Prince, was May. Lazenby didn't know how Prince got her, but is somewhat relieved that she's alive.

Lazenby: May, you're alive.

As Lazenby stepped closer to May, Prince removed a dagger, from his coat and aimed it at Lazenby.

Xev: Where's Kai?

Prince: I had my men send him someplace to be tortured. Now that he's out of the way, we can all make a deal.

Stan steps in.

Stanley: Again, what do you want this time?

Prince: I want the key to the Lexx, to blow up Water, cause I know you two Tweedles are too good and useless to do it for me.

Stanley: What do you mean, us Tweedles? Only I have the key.

Prince: Are you sure about that, Stan? Your son must not have told you everything.

Stan faces Lazenby.

Stanley: What haven't you told me?

Lazenby: It appears that I have the Lexx key too. It must have split genetically, before I was born.

Stanley: How long have you known you had the key?

Lazenby: When Prince took me down to his city and tried to kill me.

Stanley: Okay, so when were at the edge of death when we first arrived to Fire, how come you didn't lose the key then?

Lazenby: That's a very good question.

Xev: Perhaps an act of will, I guess.

Prince: Act of will or not. I only want one key and all I have to do is either kill you, Lazenby or Stan.

As Prince steps closer to Stan, with the dagger, Lazenby steps in the way.

Lazenby: Back down, Prince, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I have the physical strength and agility of a cluster lizard.

Prince chuckles.

Prince: Well, I have the power to make your friends suffer.

Lazenby: None of your hocus pocus crap. We fight like men. If the key is what you want, then you'll have to fight me like a man to get it.

Prince: The easiest deal I ever made.

Prince and Lazenby make a stance. Prince holds up his fists and takes his first punch at Lazenby, striking the left side of his face. Lazenby gives him an "I'm gonna kill you" look and makes a stance. Prince kicks up his right leg and swings his foot into the right side of Lazenby face. Lazenby looks up at Prince, feeling his lip, and looks down at his fingers and notices no trace of blood.

Prince: Don't tell that's all you got. You haven't took one shot at me.

Stan and Xev gives Lazenby some support.

Stanley: Son, I know you can kick his butt.

Xev: Don't let Prince win and get the key.

Prince, by surprise, high kicks Lazenby in the chin, causing Lazenby to fall back on his butt. As soon as Lazenby rises to his feet, Prince gives Lazenby a turning kick in the abdomen, causing Lazenby to fall back on his ass once more. Lazenby knew what he was doing. He's letting Prince think that he's winning and then surprise him. Prince looks down on him.

Prince: Where's you strength, Lazenby? You're just all talk.

Lazenby: That's what you think.

To Stan, May and Xev's surprise, Lazenby takes Prince's by his feet and takes him on a cluster lizard roll. With a sudden stop, Lazenby breaks his feet against the edge of the city. This cause Prince to hurl forward and over the edge. Luckily, Prince grabs onto the platform. Lazenby looks down on Prince.

Lazenby: Well, well. Looks who's dangling off the edge of the city. It's the almighty ruler of planet Fire. And look at who just kicked your butt. A Tweedle.

Prince: True, but you're forgetting that I know where Kai is and if you kill me, you won't know where he is. And if you kill me, you'll be just as evil yourself.

Lazenby: I'm not gonna kill you, I'm gonna leave you like that.

Stan walks closer to the edge.

Stanley: And while you're down there. You can stay down there.

Prince: Then the joke's on you, Tweedle. Kai is over on that city called Hogtown. That city, in the distance behind me. I had my men take him there on a balloon.

Xev: How did you get him there without him trying to kill anyone?

Prince: I have my ways.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: So, how do we get over to Hogtown? Do you have another balloon?

Prince: Nope?

Stanley: Why not?

Prince: You think that I make this deal look so easy?

Xev: What do you mean, deal?

Prince: Now, you want Kai and I want to destroy the planet Water. So, I will agree to take you to Kai if you agree to help me destroy Water.

Stanley: No way, pal. You're not trustworthy.

Prince: True, but I never break my deals.

Xev: How will you bring us to Kai?

Prince: I know a way to get to Hogtown. If one of you pull me up, I will show you.

The two Tweedles look at eachother and shrug their shoulders in agreement. Both help pull Prince up to the platform. Prince rises to his feet.

Stanley: Okay, so how do we get to Kai? We already know that we can't walk or fly across the desert, so that means you don't have a way.

Prince: I do too.

Lazenby: Then what is it?

Prince, again, chuckles.

Prince: Do we have a deal?

Xev: No, we are not gonna make a deal, cause you don't know the way to get to Kai.

Prince: I do too! I may be bad, but I always stick to my deals and I rarely ever lie. It's much more fun to tell the truth.

Xev: So, if you do know a way to get to Kai, we'll find it too.

Prince: Good luck.

As Prince and May walk off, he turns around to make one last remark.

Prince: I don't really mean that.

Xev: Of course, not.

Then Prince and May continue to walk off.

Lazenby: That's just great. How are we gonna get to the city?

Xev: A walk across the desert?

Xev says sarcastically.

Stanley: Come on, Xev. Not even you can walk across that.

Xev: Then Prince will take us.

Stanley: What?

Xev: We didn't help him, so next he'll try Kai.

Lazenby makes a remark.

Lazenby: I can't believe we helped Prince and got nothing out of it.

Stanley: Let's hope Xev is right.

Xev says and starts walking off. Stan follows after her seconds later. It wasn't long before they see Prince, from a distance, turn a corner down a corridor. Xev and Stan follow after him. It wasn't long before they come across a long flight of stairs, which seem to look like it doesn't have an end to them.

Lazenby: That's a lot of steps. Perhaps it doesn't have a bottom.

Xev: It has too.

Stanley: I don't think I can walk down that many steps.

Xev: Got any other ideas?

Just after a few hundred steps, Stan started to whine about how far down he has to walk. Xev, on the other hand, just stays silent and ignores him.

Stanley: I wonder how far down we gotta go. This could take forever.

Lazenby: Dad, you did nothing, but complain since we started. Can you please shut up.

Stanley: Why are you so grumpy?

Lazenby: I don't know. Perhaps it's part where it was your idea to help Prince and now we're climbing down an endless amount of steps, cause mom suggested that that's where she saw Prince left the top.

Stanley: Don't blame this on me. You felt sorry for him too.

Stan and Lazenby just won't stop bickering and whining about how exhausted Stan is and how dumb the both feel for trusting Prince. Xev just shuts them out by continuing to count the steps. Even coming down to the last row of steps, Stan is still whining.

Stanley: This must be easy for you two, cause you're part cluster-lizard. I don't know if I can last much longer in this kind of heat. Also, we haven't seen Prince since we left the top.

That's when Xev takes the last step.

Xev: We're at the bottom.

Stanley: Are you sure?

Xev: I counted the steps. That was step 39,000 exactly. That's enough steps to reach the bottom.

Lazenby: So, that's why you were quiet the whole way down.

Stanley: That's nice.

Stan says sarcastically, even though he's exhausted.

Stanley: So, where to now?

Xev: Wanna go back up again?

Xev says jokingly to Stan, trying to lighten the mood.

Stanley: No! What are you trying to do, kill me?

Lazenby: Relax, she was kidding.

Then Xev changes the subject.

Xev: So, which direction should we go, then?

Stanley: You pick. That way, when something goes wrong, there's the satisfaction of blaming you.

Xev: Thanks, Stan.

Xev wets her right index finger, with her mouth, and sticks it in the air to feel a breeze. She quickly notices the breeze coming from her right and points down that direction.

Xev: The air is coming from that direction and it's cooler.

Stan sticks his hand out and actually feels the light breeze. As Xev starts walking off, but notices Stan not following her. He's exhausted and leaning up against a wall to rest. Xev and Lazenby know that his body couldn't take much more, but they help him walk.

Stanley: I hope that we don't have to go much further.

Xev: It shouldn't be too far.

Xev says to give Stan some encouragement and hope to keep going. After a few minutes, Stan starts to feel exhausted again. Why? Cause Xev is now walking ahead of Stan.

Stanley: Xev, you better slow down. I'm gonna overheat. Maybe we should go back.

Xev: To what?

Stanley: I wish I had something to protect myself.

Xev: From what?

That's when they come across three different tunnels.

Lazenby: That's just great. Where do we go now?

Xev: I think, we each go down a tunnel.

Lazenby: Are you crazy? Each of us could get lost.

Xev: What if we don't? We all can't just pick one tunnel, cause we could end up going down the wrong tunnel and be in a dead end. When we each take one, at least one of us will find Prince.

Lazenby: Whatever.

Stanley: You two and your curious nature. That's something I'll never get used too.

Xev: Okay, then. I'll take the left tunnel, Lazenby can take the right and Stan can go down the middle.

Lazenby: Whatever turns you on.

As they both take each tunnels, they realize that they are all by themselves. Lazenby, to keep himself from being bored and lonely, decides to hum.

Lazenby: *hums loudly*De,de da de de.

Apparently, Stan could hear him on the other side of the wall and decides to hum along with him.

Stanley: *hums loudly*De, de da de de.

Lazenby could hear his father and continues to hum loudly. Xev could hear them and decides go along with it. After getting carried away and into a higher pitch, they are started and silenced by a familiar voice that was shouted from the end of the tunnels.

Prince: Will you three Tweedles knock it off!

The voice echoed through the tunnels. Lazenby couldn't help, but try not to laugh.

As the three separate tunnels come together, they are met up with Prince and May.

Lazenby: I see we actually caught up with you.

Prince: Yeah, no thanks to your singing.

Xev: We couldn't help ourselves.

Walking down the tunnels together, they have a conversation to pass the time. May just stays silent.

Stanley: It's hot, but not like it is on the surface. Why is that?

Prince: It's the geology. The rock produce some heat, but not as much. It is possible for a human being to survive down here for a few days, at least. Survive the heat, that is.

Xev: Why?

Prince: The people who are condemned, down here, don't have their own city. They are the bad of the bad, the sick and truly evil. They kill for the sheer act of killing. I'm surprised you haven't bumped into anyone yet. Perhaps your singing scared them off.

Stanley: I know, right?

Lazenby: Unlike you, we rather not die.

Prince: Well, you three haven't even died once, yet. Not since the day you were born.

Xev: You said "born". How come? I thought you didn't know that people were born.

Prince: I can't remember who said that Lazenby was born. Don't you remember, Xev?

That's when Prince stops in his tracks and points into a direction in front of him.

Prince: That is the way to Hogtown, where my people took your dead man in black.

Then Prince walks off into the direction he pointed. He notices Xev and Stan following behind and makes a statement.

Prince: They can come from ahead, from behind, above or below. No where is safe in the tunnels.

At that point, they reach, on what appears to be a dead end to a tunnel. Stan thought he'd been had, by Prince, until Prince tells him to look up at the crawlspace hole above them.

Stanley: There's no way that I'm crawling in that little hole.

Lazenby: You big sissy.

Prince: That's okay. You can stay down here, if you like. Alone in the tunnels.

That's when Prince crawls up and out of the whole first and waits for Xev and Stan. Before Xev could climb out, Stan makes a remark.

Stanley: I don't trust him.

Xev: Would you rather stay down in the tunnels?

Lazenby: She has a point.

After May, Xev, Lazenby climb out of the hole, they stand around waiting for Stan.

Prince: Are you coming up, Stanley?

Stanley: I really hate small and tiny places.

Prince: Well, you can stay down there, if you want to, but I should advise you. They always stay down there in the tunnels. It's part of their punishment.

Stanley: Now, you tell me.

That's when Stan climbs up and out of the hole. As soon as Stan rose to his feet, May took Prince's weapon and stabbed him in the chest. Prince screams out in pain. All look at May, shocked as Prince collapsed on the floor.

Lazenby: Why did you do that for?

May: He brought us to Kai, so that made him no longer useful. That, and he made me his hostage.

Lazenby: That still doesn't make it right.

May: Yeah, but you don't really know me.

Then Lazenby looks down and Prince's body had disappeared.

Lazenby: That's weird. Prince was just right here. Now, he's gone.

May: Prince does that.

Stanley: Then, lets get out of here.

May: I recommend that.

Just as they leave the room, Stan and the others were quite surprised as they spot an approaching balloon, which contained Kai. Kai lowers the gondola to let Stan and the others on board. Stan, thanking Kai for being saved.


	7. The Keys

Finally back on the Lexx. Stan just couldn't wait to assume command, the moment he and Kai, Lazenby, May and Xev are walking from the moth breeding chamber to the bridge.

Stanley: I hereby officially pull rank.

Lazenby: Why?

Stanley: Why? Cause we've been orbiting these two stupid planets, for far too long, and things have not been going exactly well. Agreed?

Lazenby: Possibly.

Stanley: But since I'm the only one that acts sensible, and since I'm the captain, I insist that we leave this system by the quickest means possible.

May: And why should you be captain anyway?

Stanley: I should be captain, cause I am the captain. I have the key, to the Lexx, and that's it.

Lazenby: I have the key too, so don't forget that.

Just when Xev, Kai, Lazenby and May go to the bridge, Stan stays behind and just happens to just want to walk around the moth breeding chamber. That when he sees a young redhead, crouched down, in a short-white wedding dress, similar to the one Xev first wore when he first met her. She had her eyes covered with her hands. She must have been a stowaway, from the Cluster, but how she survived could be his next guess.

Stanley: Hey you. How did you get here? I never seen you before. Are you okay?

They young woman looked up at him and said the same five words once heard from 790.

Zoey: I will love you forever.

Stan gives her a confusing look.

Stanley: Wait, what?

Zoey: My name is Zoey. You were the first guy, I laid eyes on, since my transformation.

Stanley: You're a love slave?

Zoey: Where am I?

Stanley: You're on the Lexx. How did you survive?

Zoey: I hid, from a guard, in one of the cells here. How long was I here?

Stanley: About four thousand years. The Divine Order is long gone.

Zoey: But, you're wearing a security guard uniform.

Stanley: I was in cryo-stasis too, along with Xev, Kai and Lazenby.

For some reason, Zoey heard a familiar name.

Zoey: Xev, as in Xev Bellringer?

Stanley: You know her?

Zoey: Of course, silly. She's my sister. She wouldn't know me, cause she was admitted to the Wife Bank before I was born.

Stanley: Let me guess. You punched out your husband, at the alter, too.

Zoey: He was really old. I didn't want to marry an old guy.

Zoey changes the subject.

Zoey: Enough of that. Give me a hug, you sexy thang you.

And gives Stan a hug, putting her arms around his waist. Stan, on the other hand, is starting to feel awkward. That's how he gets to the bridge, by dragging her as she stays attached to him. Everyone, on the bridge, sees this.

Lazenby: Who's the girl?

Stanley: Believe it, or not, this is Zoey. She says she's Xev's younger sister.

Shocked Xev answers.

Xev: I don't have a sister?

Zoey: You do now.

Zoey says as she rushes over to Xev and gives her a big hug. Lazenby makes a statement.

Lazenby: A family reunion. That's sweet.

Xev growls and pushes Zoey down to the floor. Everyone becomes shocked by this. Disappointed Zoey walks back over to Stan and puts her arm around him. Again, Lazenby makes a statement.

Lazenby: Don't worry, Zoey. Your sis just has some cluster lizard in her. It takes time to get used to it.

Xev lashes out at Lazenby and Zoey.

Xev: Shut up, Lazenby! And you, Zoey, stay away from my Stan! He and I had Lazenby together, so stay away from him!

Jealous Xev walks over to Stan and Zoey and pushes the two apart and leaves the bridge.

May: What's her problem?

Stanley: I don't know. Perhaps it's too late to tell her that Zoey's love slave mental programming, has made her infatuated with me.

Lazenby starts laughing.

Lazenby: This family is a never-ending barrel of laughs.

Xev rushes to her bedchamber in tears. As she lays in her bed, she thinks about why she feels alone. Lazenby has May and now this new girl has Stan and Xev is left with nobody. Then, suddenly, Prince appears in the room. He notices the sad look on her face and sits down, on the bed, next to her.

Prince: Hello, Xev.

Xev: I'm not in the mood, so go away!

Xev lashes out.

Prince: I'm here to comfort you.

Xev: Yeah right. All I wanted was for someone to love me and then you turn around and used me. You have no idea on how hard it is to be a love slave and not being able to find love.

Prince: What are you trying to tell me?

Xev sits up in her bed and next to Prince.

Xev: When I first met you, I said I loved you. I meant that. To you, it's just a word.

Prince: That's not true. I'm bad, but I don't mess around with love. Love can be good, bad or both.

Xev: I want to be with you, Prince. No matter what.

Prince: So, you'll kill for me? You'll destroy for me?

Xev reaches out to touch Prince's face.

Xev: I would do anything if you make love to me right now.

Prince stood upon his knees and started to strip. He carefully removed his large coat and removed his ruffled shirt, exposing his bare chest. Xev took off her cluster lizard top, exposing he perfect breasts and hard nipples. That's when Xev pulls down to him for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, trying to get as much of him against her body as she could. Xev's hands roamed against his warmth, her mouth moving to his neck so she could taste the skin. They groped and rolled and grinded for a while. The broke apart, from biting and nibbling, so she could get his trousers off.

Prince didn't even bother to ask what she was doing, but it wasn't long before his trousers were undone and yanked them down passed his buttocks. She slid her hands down his body and admired what she felt. She trailed her kisses from the edge of his hip to his groin and repeated the process on the other side before she took his endowed length into her mouth. She worked him with her mouth and hand more vigorously. Prince started to moan with his head back and eyes closed. His moans made Xev shiver and writhe, grinding against his leg while she kept up the rhythm. It wasn't long before Xev's skirt gets pulled off and thrown to the side.

Xev flipped onto her back, much to Prince's delight. His lips worked across her body. Prince trailed his fingers down and caressed her, causing Xev to buck up and writhe. He continued until she was pulling at his hand and commanding to stop. She sat up and turned to him.

Prince: What are you doing?

Xev: I don't know.

Xev pushed Prince onto his back and he tried to sit up. She straddles him and presses on his shoulders to keep him down. He got excited once he realized what Xev was doing. Prince worked himself inside of her and off she went. Xev had so much energy. She started to ride him, not just up and down or back and forth, but in a circular motion and moaned loud. As she wanted it faster and harder, Prince rose and shoved Xev on her back again.

Xev: Why did you do that for?

Prince: You're too loud. You don't want the others to know what we're up to.

Xev was using this time to catch her breath, but it suddenly that he penetrated her all at once. Xev gasped and threw her head back. He worked himself in and out, slowly, but too slowly for what she wanted. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him for every thrust. She grabbed his buttocks and pulled him at her, trying to coax him to go faster. Prince stopped and rests his forehead against hers.

Prince: What did I tell you about being too loud?

Xev: I can't help it.

Xev puts her hands on Prince's shoulder and lightly pushes him back, as e puts an arm around her waist and draws her in for a kiss. They manage to keep their lips locked while he gets on his back. She guides Prince's shaft inside her and he starts thrusting up as she grinds. Again, she couldn't halp, but moan and cry out. Once Prince realizes that she's getting loud again, he stops and pulls out. Prince puts her on her back again and slides right into her. He starts off slow and then out of no where, slams his shaft right into her and starts thrusting her hard and fast, driving her wild. But, it's not good enough for him and pulls out. Xev is getting more and more frustrated and wants to come badly.

Prince has her turn her back towards him and penetrates her. He starts thrusting in and out, up and down. As Xev cries out for more, he thrusts deeper into her.

Prince: Now, this is much better.

Xev: Can you just stop talking and get on with it?!

For that, he smacks her on the ass. She felt pleasure more than pain in the smack. As he continues thrusting, Xev begins to moan and climax. This time, she felt her release. She didn't come once, but twice. Prince collapses on top of her to catch his breath. Prince pulls out a bit, so Xev could catch her breath.

This was when Lazenby walks in to check on Xev and accidently sees his mom and Prince naked together in her bed. His mouth dropped in shock and unexpected surprise.

Lazenby: Mom! What the...?!

Then Lazenby leaves the room. Prince makes a statement.

Prince: He was bound to find out anyways.

Xev says nothing, as she gets dressed and follows Lazenby to the bridge.

Xev: Lazenby, I can explain.

Lazenby: First, you get jealous of your kid sister attracted to Stan, I see you in bed with Prince. What were you thinking?

Xev: I have feelings for Prince. I don't know why, and I can expect you to accept it.

Lazenby: So, what kind of deal did you make to get his pants off?

Xev: To be honest, I said I would give him anything. I really wanted to be with him.

Lazenby: That's just great, mom. If you were a guy, I'd say you were thinking with the wrong head. Thanks to you, you gave him uncontrollable access to do whatever he wants to us and the Lexx. Was it worth it?

Xev: Was sleeping with your father worth my libido satisfaction? Knowing that I was gonna get this much grief, from you, I would have made a different decision.

Lazenby: All I was was an accident?

Xev: The truth hurts, doesn't it?

Lazenby approaches his mom and attempts to strangle her with his lizard strength, and growls at her at the same time. Xev is trying to break free, but it appears that male cluster lizards are stronger. For a glimpse of hope, Xev hopes someone would come on the bridge, to save her.

While in the other room, Stan and Zoey are alone in his room.

Zoey: Stan, Stan, you are my ever lovin' man.

Stanley: As much as I wanted a sex-starved woman to worship me, it feels weird now.

Zoey: Am I attractive?

Stanley: Of course, but you're quite young.

Zoey: My real age is twenty. How is that quite young?

Stanley: My real age is 54, so what does that tell ya?

Zoey: Stan, Stan, the one and only Stan. I need a man, a red-hot lovin' Stan.

Stan, sitting on his bed, Zoey climbs on top of him and straddles him. She undid his uniform and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Zoey's right hand travels between his legs, down inside his silver briefs, through the curls of his pubic hair and to grab a handful of his tower of power. Their tongues danced in eachother's mouths as she played with his rock hard missile. Stan started to get really excited. More sexually excited than he's ever been before. It wasn't long before his hand started to glow. Zoey mounted him as she wrangled his shaft out of his briefs.

Zoey noticed his hand glow, but didn't think much of it as she rode him hard and fast. When Stan placed his hands on her breasts, he noticed his hand glow and thought he was dying. Just as he released his fluid inside her, he felt the key leave his hand and into her hand. As she collapsed beside him, he kept checking his pulse.

Stanley: What just happened?

Zoey: Sex is what happened. I think that we reached the highest level of sexual fulfillment.

That's when Stan realized a new way the key could be transfered. The edge of sexual ecstasy. Then Zoey looks down at her hand.

Zoey: What did you give me?

Stanley: I, unexpectedly handed you the key to the most powerful weapon in the universe.

Zoey: Cool.

Stanley: That's not a toy. You have to be very careful with that.

Excited Zoey jumps out of bed and rushes to the bridge and Stan follows after her. Good thing she did, cause she sees Lazenby strangling her sister. She shouts out at him.

Zoey: Lazenby, stop!

Lazenby let's go of his mother's throat and she drops to the floor, gasping for air. Zoey rushes to Xev's aid.

Zoey: You could have killed her. What were you thinking?

Lazenby: You can't just show up, get into my dad's pants and get into everyone's business.

Zoey: Xev is my sister, so that makes it my business.

Lazenby: She has no idea who you are.

Zoey: What is your problem with me? What did I do to you to make you hate me?

Stan and Kai come onto the bridge to see what's going on.

Stanley: What did I miss?

Xev: Lazenby just tried to kill me. If Zoey didn't show up, I would have been dead for sure.

Zoey: And then Lazenby copped an attitude with me, for stopping him from trying to kill her.

Kai approaches Lazenby and feels for a pulse in his wrist and neck.

Lazenby: Don't touch me, dead man. I'm fine.

Kai: No, you're not. Your pulse and testosterone is elevated. You're aggressiveness means you're going through a cluster lizard mating cycle, every male and female cluster lizard goes through every seven years.

Lazenby: That's just my luck. I'll just find May and the cycle stops.

Kai: That would be sensible.

Lazenby runs off the bridge to go look for May. At that point, Stan tells Kai and Xev about the key.

Stanley: Guys, we have a problem.

Xev: Can't be any worse then what just happened to me.

Stanley: I lost the key to the Lexx.

Xev and Kai look at him as if he was joking.

Xev: The key could only be passed when you die.

Zoey steps up and holds up her hands, which glows yellow. Xev looks at Zoey, shocked and surprised.

Zoey: I have the key, now.

Xev: How did you get it?

Zoey: Stan and I were, you know, and the key ended up going into me.

Kai: Normal sexual excitation isn't enough for the key to be released. You would have to reach the highest level of sexual climax in order for that to happen.

Stanley: I was at the edge of climax.

Zoey: I didn't know I could do that.

Xev: Why are you bringing this up?

Stanley: Lazenby went to go look for May, so he could lose the key to her if he's not careful.

Kai: I think he should be fine.

Just as everyone left the bridge, Lazenby comes back onto the bridge. For some reason, he wants to try his hand as captain. He climbs onto the pedestal and activates the tinplate.

Lazenby: Lexx, when will you be pointed at one of those two planets again?

Lexx: In 14 hours, I will be pointed at the desert planet.

Lazenby: In 14 hours, I want you to use your weapon to low up the desert planet.

Lexx: As you command, captain.

That's when Zoey enters the bridge. He has no idea that Zoey has the key instead of his father. She startles him.

Zoey: I didn't know you had the key.

Lazenby: You do now.

Zoey: So, you're going to use it to blow up Fire?

Lazenby: You see, an evil planet is gonna be blown into chunks and then the Lexx will eat those chunks. Then, we'll be able to fly away, from from here, and nothing you're gonna say is gonna change my mind.

Zoey: Oh really? I guess you don't know me.

Lazenby: If you wanna run to my dad and tell him what I just did, be my guest. Besides, I don't think he would care. He'd do the same thing in my position.

Lazenby jumps down from the pedestal and leaves the bridge. Zoey waited til he was completely gone before she did anything.

Zoey: Lexx, who is your captain?

Lexx: You are my captain.

Zoey: Lexx, I order you to not to destroy the desert planet.

Lexx: As you command, captain.

Zoey smiles, in relief, and leaves the bridge. Later, Lazenby and the others return to the bridge.

Lazenby: Dad, I did you a favor. I ordered the Lexx to destroy Fire for you.

Stanley: It's good that you're doing something nice, for me, but I'm the original captain. You don't know anything about commanding a ship. You wanna blow up planets, ask me first.

Lazenby: Well, excuse me. Since I have the key, I didn't think I needed your permission for such a simple task.

May speaks up.

May: If you're gonna blow up Fire, what about Water?

Lazenby: I like Water, so I'll leave it there.

May: How nice of you.

Xev: I still don't think it's right.

Lazenby: I don't think it's right, I think it's most excellently right.

Lazenby looks over to his father.

Lazenby: If you wanna correct me, Captain, here's your chance to do so.

Stanley: Nah, that's okay.

Lazenby: That's what I thought.

Lazenby has no idea that Zoey commanded the Lexx, not to destroy the planet. After the 14 hours were up, Lazenby walks onto the bridge and noticed the Lexx has not blown up Fire. Zoey had dared to show her face on the bridge.

Lazenby: Lexx, I ordered you to destroy the desert planet. Why didn't you?

Lexx: I was ordered not to destroy the planet.

Lazenby: Not by me, I'm sure.

Lexx: I will try again, if you like.

Lazenby: Lexx, I order you to destroy the desert planet. Don't listen to anyone, but me.

Lexx: I only do what my captain tells me to do.

Lazenby: That's what I thought.

Then, Lazenby leaves the bridge. In the galley, Xev and Zoey have a conversation. Apparently, Prince has given Xev an order to carry out.

Zoey: If you think about it, we actually look alike.

Xev: Look, if you wanna convince me that you're my sister, can you do one thing for me?

Zoey: And what's that?

Xev: Already, I don't like you, cause I don't know you. That'll change if you get the Lexx to blow up Water instead of Fire.

Zoey: Oh, I see. Since I ended up with the key, you wanna take advantage.

Xev: You see, there's this guy, named Prince, and it's really a favor from him. He just doesn't want the other crew members to know he's here, cause nobody likes him.

Zoey: What is Prince? Your lover?

Xev: You can say that. If you don't do this, I have the strength to kill you.

Zoey: If he loves you, he wouldn't ask you to do something so evil.

Xev: Prince is evil and the ruler of planet Fire. His ultimate goal is to destroy the Water planet, cause it's full of good.

Zoey: Forget it. I'm not gonna do it.

That's when Xev starts strangling Zoey. Zoey tried to fight, but her sister's got unnatural strength.

Xev: I'm gonna get the key and do it myself. Then, I'm going to kill you, cause you already know too much.

That's when Xev morphs into a cluster lizard and eats her kid sister, absorbing the key along with it. Now, with the key, Xev goes to the bridge.

Xev: Lexx, I'm going you to give you a new order. Don't destroy the desert planet.

Lexx: But, I am hungry, captain.

Xev: Then, I want you to blow up the Water planet.

Lexx: As you command, captain.

Just then, Stan enters the bridge.

Stanley: How did you end up with the key?

Xev: Zoey was delicious.

Then, Lazenby and Kai comes onto the bridge.

Kai: What's going on?

Stanley: Xev ate Zoey and now, she has the key.

Lazenby: Let me guess. She couldn't convince her sister to blow up the Water planet, so she ate Zoey so she can do it herself.

Stanley: How do you know this?

Lazenby: We have seen this before. Mom made a deal with Prince.

Stan faces Xev.

Stanley: And what did you get in exchange?

Xev: None of your business.

Lazenby: So, she could get in his pants.

Kai: Is this all true, Xev?

Xev: Yes it is and I'm not gonna change my mind.

Lazenby: Good luck getting the key, from her, dad.

Easy enough, Stan just walks over to Xev and pushes her off the bridge. Everyone gasps and looks over at Stan.

Lazenby: I didn't say, kill her.

That's when the key was released and back into Stan's hand. But, Xev happened to be dangling from the edge of the bridge. Kai walks over and helps her up onto the platform.

Xev: Are you crazy?! You just tried to kill me.

Stanley: I got the key back, didn't I?

Xev: I will get you back, for that.

Lazenby: Mom, you're crazy. You're thinking just like Prince. You try and kill my father, I'll order Kai to kill you.

Xev: You would kill your own mother?

Lazenby: Mother or not. I won't hesitate to stop you from doing something stupid.

Xev lashes out and and pounces on Lazenby, causing them both to fall to the floor.

Xev: I'll just get the key, from you, then!

Xev says as she attempts to strangle Lazenby. That's when Prince comes onto the bridge, shocking everyone.

Prince: Good work, Xev. You are truly evil.

Xev: Is this what you wanted?

Prince: The Lexx is still ordered to blow up Water. It is exactly what I wanted. You don't have to kill Lazenby now.

Xev lets up off of Lazenby and rises to her feet. She walks over to Prince.

Prince: Now, you all seen that Xev has now came over to me. You seen how evil she can be. If anyone attempts to order the Lexx to not destroy Water, I'll make sure you'll suffer.

And Prince looks over to Lazenby.

Prince: Lazenby, I'm starting to feel disappointed in you.

Lazenby doesn't say anything, but just looks away. Xev and Prince leave in a moth. Stan looks over to Lazenby.

Stanley: What did Prince mean by that?

Lazenby: I have no idea.

Kai speaks.

Kai: If you want me to, Stan and Lazenby, I will kill her.

Stanley: Let's hold off on that.

Then Stan takes command of the Lexx.

Stanley: Lexx, I order you not to destroy Water.

Lexx: As you command, Stan.


	8. The Garden

Lazenby: Prince did say that he'll make you suffer for canceling the order to destroy Water.

Stanley: I don't really give a damn. Prince is all talk.

Lazenby: Yeah, but you already seen what he can do.

Stanley: Don't get sissified on me now.

Lazenby: I'm not. I'm just saying that you should be careful.

Then, May changes the subject.

May: We need to get off the Lexx and enjoy ourselves.

Lazenby: Got anything in mind?

May: Yes. I'm sure there's a city, that we can go to, on Water.

Stanley: I already been to Boomtown.

Lazenby: What's Boomtown?

Stanley: A non-stop sex city. I got five women, at once, out of the deal.

Lazenby: Good for you. You shouldn't need any piece of ass for a while.

May: We can always try a different city.

Stanley: Yeah, up until the place gets attacked by balloons from Fire.

May: Kai can protect you.

Kai: Until my proto-blood runs out. I can only protect you two, at the same time, if you stay together all the time.

Then, 790 adds his input.

790: Protect me, stud muffin.

Stanley: Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.

Then Stan climbs up on the pedestal.

Stanley: Lexx, I know you're hungry, but can you boost enough energy to get us out of this terrible part of the universe?

Stan says sarcastically.

Lexx: I cannot fly anywhere unless I eat something.

Xev happens to get an idea and asks Kai a question.

Lazenby: Kai, you said that the cities of Water had lots of food.

Kai: They do, but I don't think I can get the Lexx enough food to break out of this orbit.

790: Kai, you propel me out of my orbit.

Lazenby: Well, we are running out of time, so we need to make a decision soon.

Lazenby says as he looks over to Stan, who is now seated at the foot of the pedestal. Stan answers in a very frustrated way.

Stanley: I don't know, okay.

Lazenby: Since I'm captain too, I'll make that decision for you. I say we'll go down to Water, as May suggested, to blow off some steam.

Stanley: Fine! Whatever!

All four, get into a moth, and go down to the Water planet. They end up coming across the biggest floating city, that looks like a garden and lands there. The city itself is called Garden. A city only populated with three female gardeners. A city that Stan takes interests in, cause of the three attractive gardeners. This may be the place for them.

Stanley: This looks like my kind of place.

It wasn't long before one of the gardeners started showing the crew around paths of the garden. During this time, Stan and Lazenby hadn't paid much attention to May's pregnancy. She's now full-term and starts having contractions. May deals with this by ignoring the pain and moving on.  
>Lily: We, here on Garden, grow food for other cities. There's just me, Daffodil and Tulip.<p>

Kai: Are the ships yours?

Lily: The ships deliver food to other cities.

May: What do you get in return?

Lily: In return?

May: You're sending out all this food, so don't you get anything back?

Lily: On Garden, we like to grow things. The beautiful garden gives, May.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: Just out of curiosity, you said there only three of ya? Are there any males?

Lily: Of course.

Kai: Where?

Lily: Everywhere. The soil is very fertile here.

As Lily strolls off to water plants with the other two gardeners, May, Stan, Lazenby and Kai have a moment by themselves. Lazenby gets an idea.

Lazenby: If we bring all our moths down here, we might get enough food for the Lexx. If we do that, we'll have to start now.

Stanley: I agree, except that this is a beautiful city with all the food you could ever want. What's the hurry?

Lazenby: We agreed to blow off some steam, not find a place to live.

Stanley: Might as well.

Lazenby: Whatever.

That's when Kai and Stan walk off to go explore the rest of Garden City. Lazenby stays with May. He happens to look down at her feet and notices a puddle of water.

Lazenby: May, I think you're gonna have the baby.

May: How can you tell?

Lazenby: Well, you look big enough. Are you hurting?

May: I'm very good with pain.

Lazenby: Yeah, but are you good with labor pain?

May: So, what do I do now?

Lazenby: Just lay someplace comfortable and I'll help you with the rest.

May and Lazenby happen to find shelter and a bed. May lays on the bed with her legs open. Lazenby sits between her legs, so he could catch the baby.

May: So, what now?

Lazenby: You start pushing, I guess.

May pushes forward and screams in unbearing pain. She did this a few times before she pushed on last time and relaxed when she heard a small cry. Lazenby used his pocket knife to sever the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a piece of yellow blanket.

May: What is it?

Lazenby: It's a boy. Wanna hold him?

May, quickly, changes her mood about her feelings for Lazenby.

May: Not really.

Lazenby: Do you wanna see him, at least? Perhaps, the sight of a baby will get you to hold him.

May: Whatever.

Lazenby brings the swaddled baby over to May, so she could see him. Not familiar with the bonding of babies and moms, she feels no desire for the young infant.

May: Okay, I see it. What now?

Lazenby: You can hold him. At least try.

May: No thanks.

Lazenby: Okay, I can see you're new to this. But, you're gonna have to hold him to feed him.

May: You feed him.

Lazenby: Cause babies drink breast milk and only new mothers have it.

May looks at Lazenby with disgust. Lazenby is trying to get her to understand the bond between mothers and babies, but is getting frustrated with May's attitude about it. Especially, she's getting annoyed with the baby's cries for food.

May: You want me to put that "thing" on my breasts? No thanks.

Lazenby: May, you are being difficult. This baby has to eat.

May: And can you get that "thing" to stop crying?!

Lazenby: He's not a "thing". He's our son and he'll stop crying if you start feeding him.

May: Get it away from me, then.

Lazenby lashes out.

Lazenby: I really thought you were different, May. For that, you can stay down on this city for the rest of your life!

May: Fine by me.

Lazenby takes the baby and walks out of the room and starts looking for his father. He's gonna need some help with his newborn son. Stan, on the other hand, is wandering through the garden when he comes across a gardener that he hadn't seen before. As he stepped closer to her, he could see that she looked like someone familiar.

Stanley: Hello there. What's your name. I'm Stanley H Tweedle.

The gardener smiles and turns around to face him. Could he believe it? It is Zoey, who had been reawakened on planet Water and just so remembers who Stan is. Stan was so happy to see her, that he gave her a big, welcoming hug.

Stanley: Zoey, I never thought I see you again. I thought you were dead.

Zoey: I was dead, but here I am. I can't explain it.

Stanley: I'm just so happy to see you.

Stan had never been so happy, cause he never thought he'd see Zoey again. Even though he barely knew her, he cared for her. Someone who can bring him to the edge of sexual climax is enough for him. So, they start getting reacquainted by taking a walk through the garden. So, they took the warm cobble stone path beneath their feet. The flowers rose, and draped, and sprouted all around them. Blue, red, yellow, purple, white; every color imaginable. All accented by the rich browns and greens, and the sound of the babbling brook. The whole place seemed to glow in the warm halo the sun cast around everything. They took a corner, walking toward the sounds of the cool spring, but, as they rounded the flowering trees, they caught site of soft green grass next to the water they sought.

Stanley: This looks like a good spot.

Zoey: A good spot for what?

Stanley: Stan the man wants to gets reacquainted, if that's okay with you.

Zoey: As long as I am with my man.

She smiled up into his face, which mirrored her joy. But slowly, something started to creep into his eyes, something new to the looks she was used to receiving. Especially from him. Suddenly, Zoey was highly aware of his body's erection.

Decidedly, Zoey raised her soft, white, hand to Stan's warm face. Tracing his features from his brow to his chin and back again. He closed his blue eyes, and nuzzled into her touch. She began then to run her fingers through his hair, and let them carry on down his neck. At this he bent it and nuzzled into her neck. Both her hands now found their way down his back, outlining every muscle, and nook. Finally they made it back up his chest to his face. She brought it up to look at her again, but almost immediately, he brought it down again, kissing her softly. Zoey couldn't help but keep her eyes open as he did so, staring up into his face, so close and so loving. And as they broke apart, she watched him open his eyes and look at her now with so much desire and warmth.

Now, his hands started to roam Lily's features. Her short red hair, her pouty pink lips, she almost looked like Xev. The family resemblance was there. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her, his hand stroking her red hair, and making its way down her face to pause for a split second on her rosy lips. Then tracing the curve of her neck. As he made his way lower she closed her eyes and let him explore her fully. She felt his hand brush across her chest and hardly noticed when her breathing, and heart, sped up. Stan was dying to see her fully. So he sat back, and pulled her up with him.

Automatically, Zoey started at the buttons of her flower dress, and finished three before her hands started shaking so badly she could not go farther with her endeavor. He put his hands on hers reassuringly. Zoey met his blue gaze with her hazel one, and put his fingers to her buttons. He began to undo each button. Painfully slowly. And she could hardly wait for the dress to be off. At last, the last button was undone, and the garment was discarded and thrown over under the trees, where her gardening were shoes still sat. Nothing left but her slip, she sat back slightly, and Stan answered her movement by discarding his uniform in the same pile, and then immediately returning to her undressing.

Zoey sat in front of Stan and gave him the view of her curvy, and her perky petite breast. He couldn't help but touch them. As he ran his hands over them, he heard her gasp and looked up to make sure he should proceed. Her gaze was just as lustful as his thoughts, so he continued on. He brought his lips to hers, and laid himself on top of her. The heat of the day no comparison for the heat that had grown between their naked bodies. She slipped her hands over him, now completely exploring his bared body, and she pulled him to her. She felt him draw back a little and she met his gaze.

Zoey: I love you, Stanley. I just wanted you to know that.

Stanley: I want you too, Zoey.

The passion resumed. They lay there in the grass, kissing every part of each other, and their hands roamed the slopes and curves of each other. Finally he grasped her tightly, and, after checking once more, pushed into her. He was gentle about it, but it still hurt for the first few seconds. Zoey tried not to cry out or let it show in her face, so as not to worry him. After Stan started to institute a slow, steady pace, pushing in and pulling out, the hurt turned into pleasure and she felt herself gaining tension and coming closer and closer to release.

Stanley: Tell me when.

He whispered into her ear. The words were ruff with desire, but every touch and kiss was soft and passionate. They worked at their pace. They gasped and moaned at the connection between them. She felt herself reach the edge, and she dug her fingers into the skin of his back.

Zoey: Oh! Stanley! Now!

Zoey gasped and she fell of the edge, succumbing to pure pleasure. She watched his face as he reached his own pleasure. Every muscle stiffened in his body, and he gasped, the deep moan of pleasure escaping his lips before he looked back into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before he rested his head on her chest, and they both simply laid there. Glowing in the after math of their adventure. She took to running her fingers through his hair. And they lay there, half naked, and sated, in the garden.

That's when Lazenby finds them and walks quickly toward them with a crying baby, swaddled in a blanket.

Lazenby: Zoey, you're alive?

Zoey: I know, right? I woke up here and that's all I can make sense of.

Then, he goes back to the situation at hand.

Stanley: Woh, what are you doing with a screaming baby?

Lazenby: May refuses to hold and feed him. I need your help.

Stanley: Xev would be really handy right now.

Zoey: Perhaps, I can help.

Lazenby: Can you give him milk?

Zoey: Well, love slaves can do anything. That may include producing milk for the grown men who like that sort of thing.

Lazenby hands the baby over to Zoey and the baby instantly latches onto Zoey's left nipple. For once, the baby is quiet. While Zoey feeds, Lazenby and Stanley have a conversation as Stan gets dressed.

Stanley: Him, huh? Have you thought of a name?

Lazenby: I'm not sure of one.

Stanley: Before you were born, Xev and I picked two names for a boy and two names for a girl. The two boy names were your name, that your mom picked out, and Hagen, which I picked.

Lazenby: What do those names mean?

Stanley: Lazenby, according to Kai's infinite knowledge, means "renewed" and Hagen means "chosen one".

Lazenby: Why Hagen?

Stanley: To be honest, I never told anyone this. Hagen is my middle name. Stanley Hagen Tweedle.

Lazenby: Then, that will be my son's name. Fits him perfectly.

Stanley: What was interesting, was when Kai told me that my full name meant "Chosen Traveler".

Lazenby: That's interesting.

Zoey looks up and happens to see some approaching balloons.

Zoey: Guys, I hate to interrupt your male bonding, but we got company.

She says as she points up toward the sky. Stan and Lazenby look up at the sky and see the balloons.

Stanley: Now what?

Lazenby: What does Prince want now?


	9. The Deal

Stanley: Where's Kai when you need him?

Then, by luck, Kai appears behind them and Stan notices his presence.

Stanley: Kai, I think we're being attacked.

Kai: By who?

Stanley: We are being attacked by balloons from Fire.

Kai: So, where's May?

Lazenby: I don't really care.

That's when Kai notices the presence of Zoey and the baby she's holding.

Kai: Zoey, I thought you were dead.

Zoey: Well, I'm not.

Lazenby: And the baby's mine, by the way. May wanted nothing to do with him, so Zoey offered to feed him.

Kai: I see.

Then, three people emerge from the gondola, climbing down ropes of course, and landing in front of Stan, Lazenby, Kai and reincarnated Zoey. The three people happen to be Prince, Xev and a priest.

Lazenby: Mom! Prince! And a lackie. What do you all want, from us, now?

Prince: Can we just drop in and say "hi"?

Stanley: You have a funny way of putting that, seeing that you just dropped in.

Zoey: How did you know we were here?

Xev hears a familiar voice and looks over to the figure who looks like Zoey.

Xev: I thought I killed you.

Zoey: You did and awakened here on Garden City. I hope I gave you indigestion.

Xev: You wish.

Prince steps in.

Prince: And what are you holding?

Prince, clearly, has never seen an infant before.

Lazenby: My child and May just had him.

Prince: Quite small, I may add.

Lazenby: Of course, we all start out small. Perhaps, mom can fill you in on the details of conception, pregnancy and birth of people.

But, Xev leaned forward and threw up on the ground beneath her feet. Prince looked at her situation in disgust.

Lazenby: And today is a good as time as any.

Prince: And why is that?

Kai walks up to Xev to examine her.

Kai: She is, indeed, with child.

Kai says to Prince.

Lazenby: Not quite a surprise, since she slept with Prince.

Xev: I'm standing right here, you know. You don't have to talk like I'm not here.

Stanley: That's what you get for going over to Prince.

Then, Prince changes the subject.

Prince: I came here to talk business, not discuss the birth of children.

Stanley: Then, what's the deal?

Prince: I want the key to the Lexx. I will not stop pursuing you til I have it.

Then, Prince's priest speaks.

Priest: My Prince thinks of everything.

Lazenby gives the priest a weird look.

Lazenby: Excuse me? Who the heck are you?

Priest: I am Priest. I obey Prince.

Lazenby: No surprise there.

Prince adds his input.

Prince: We're bad.

Priest: That's what we do.

Prince: We are the opposite of good. You see, that's what Fire is all about. It's the repository of all that is not good.

Priest: Precisely.

Lazenby: Don't you have a mind of your own?

Lazenby asks Priest. Priest answers in a dumbfounded way.

Priest: Uh, no.

Prince: Am I beautiful?

Priest: The sharpest.

Prince: You love me.

Priest: Completely.

Prince: You'll die for me.

Priest: In an instant.

Lazenby: I think I'm going to be sick.

Lazenby says in disgust.

Prince: You see, guys. Priest lives on Fire and he knows that the slightest disobedience would mean immediate suffering. And as you know, I'm very good with pain. However, he is my Priest and he doesn't suffer much.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: You're still not getting the key.

Prince: You see those other balloons in the sky. I knew it was gonna be difficult to procure the key from you two Tweedles, so I brought reinforcements.

Xev: Prince will have his people fire arrows at you guys, if he can't persuade you guys otherwise.

Stanley: You picked the wrong side, Xev. You'll regret it later.

Lazenby: Prince will soon grow tired of you and discard you like yesterday's trash.

Xev: That only happens if I disobey him, which I won't.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: Now that I have your attention, the game will become more interesting.

Lazenby: You will lose.

Priest: A defeat for you guys. Victory for us.

Prince: Precisely.

Prince faces Stan and Lazenby.

Prince: One of you will give me the key.

Stanley: No way, pal.

Prince gives them a signal and all the balloons start firing at Stan and Kai. Zoey ends up running away, to the nearest shelter, to protect the baby. Luckily, Kai gets hit and nothing else matters.

Prince: Do I have your attention, now?

Kai responds by aiming his brace at Prince. Prince just laughs.

Prince: Physical threat has no meaning to me, since I can come back and kick you butts all over again.

Kai: True, but I can stop you temporarily.

Prince: Kill me and my balloons will fire their arrows til Stan and Lazenby are dead. Priest and Xev will have the keys for sure.

Stanley: You are so evil.

Lazenby: Why do you do this?

Prince: I tempt those who can be tempted and I punish those who deserve to be punished. It is my function, my occupation, my job, my joy. What is wrong with that?

Prince says about himself. He finds himself drawn to Xev and finds himself behind her and kissing down her neck, at the same time he lays upon his kisses down her neck. At that moment, the balloons strike for the second time. Stan and Lazenby start running around to avoid the arrows. Prince and Priest laugh at this. May comes running out into the open to see what the commotion is about. Prince has Priest capture her and hold her hostage.

Prince: You should have come over to me, May.

May: Never!

Prince: Perhaps attempting to throw you over the side might persuade Lazenby to give me the key. Let's see if you're worth saving.

Prince and Priest tie up May, this time binding her arms to her sides, but walks over the edge of the city.

Prince: Lazenby! I got May. I will throw her off the edge of the city and she'll sink into the sea if you don't give me the key.

Lazenby stops running and sees that Priest has May tied up. At that point, Lazenby had no sympathy for May anymore. But, Prince doesn't know that.

Lazenby: You're gonna use May, now? Boy, you got issues.

Prince: You got ten seconds, to come over to me, or Priest will throw her over the edge.

Lazenby plays with Prince. He walks halfway over and changes his mind. At the end of the countdown, Priest throws May over the edge of city. May screams before hitting the water below. Prince turns to Priest and gives him a look.

Prince: Why did you do that for?

Priest: The ten seconds were up. I threw her over like you said. I have no idea on what I just did wrong.

Prince: You fool! You made a mistake. You will suffer!

Prince takes Priests dagger and stabs Priest in the chest with it. Priest clenches his chest and falls over the edge of the city. Zoey comes flying over, with the moth, and Lazenby, Stan and Kai, quickly climb inside the moth and takes off. Prince manages to jump up and latch onto one of the moth legs. Twenty thousand feet in the air, the moth tilts, from Prince's weight, and Stan and Kai ends up falling out of the moth. At the edge of death, Stan loses the key and it goes back into Zoey, which ends up safe in her spot, with the help of Lazenby.

As Kai and Stanley descend rapidly, along with Prince, Kai informs Stan that he cannot save him.

Stanley: Kai, you gotta save me!

Kai: I'm sorry Stan, but I can't.

Stanley: Why not?!

Kai: I do not float.

Stanley: I don't wanna die!

Stan, then, looks over to Prince.

Stanley: I'll kick your ass, for this, Prince!

Stan shouts as he continues falling.


	10. Captain Lazenby

Zoey and Lazenby manages to wrestle back control of the Moth and quickly heads for the water to try and rescue the two doomed guys. Stan, Prince and Kai hit the water at great speed. Kai sinks like a brick and Stan surfaces after a few moments.

Stanley: I made it! I can't believe I made it.

That's when Stan looks around to see if he could see Kai and calls out for him.

Stanley: Kai, Kai? Can you hear me?

He calls out, but gets no answer. But Kai is sinking. Prince speaks out.

Prince: No, he can't. He sank the moment he hit the water.

Stanley: That's just great. I'm stuck here with you.

Prince: You make it sound like it's a bad thing.

Stanley: You just had to grab the moth and knock everyone out of it. You just couldn't resist the temptation. Boy, you're an idiot.

Prince: Whining about it is not gonna get us out of our situation faster.

Prince looked up and could see his balloons flying away and back towards fire. Prince starts shouting and waving for a balloon to come pick him up, but is left ignored.

Prince: Come back here or you will suffer!

Stan makes a comment.

Stanley: Maybe they're tired of your crap, so they're leaving you behind. Sucks to be you.

Prince: Sucks to be you, cause if I die, I can wake up again and you can't.

Stanley: I really hate you.

Zoey and Lazenby continue to look for them on the surface, but without knowing where they are, they are as lost as them. To make things worse, Stan is trying to keep himself afloat and happens to spot the little moth in the distance and shouts over and over.

Stanley: Over here!

Stan shouts over and over, but Zoey doesn't hear him and flies off in the wrong direction. It's looking bad for Stanley, cause he has no idea on how long he can stay afloat and alone with Prince. But, a balloon with Xev on board, lets a rope down and Stan and Prince climb on board.

Stanley: Thanks, Xev.

Xev: It was nothing, really.

Xev walks over to to comfort the soak and wet Prince.

Xev: Are you crazy? You could have died.

Prince: I would have come back and you know that.

Xev: You're lucky I was still around.

Stanley: But Kai isn't lucky. He said he didn't float, so you know what that means.

Prince: Now, that Kai isn't here to protect you, nothing will stop me from getting the key from you.

Stan knows that he lost the key, but is doubting to tell Prince. His life may depend on it. Prince looks over to Xev.

Prince: Xev, please take us back to Fire. Negotiating skills have just improved.

Xev takes the gondola over to Fire. Eventually, Lazenby is forced to head back to the Lexx empty handed. In this case however, Zoey, is unable to find him. They return to the Lexx only to be confronted by 790.

790: Where's Kai?

Lazenby: I don't know.

790: What do you mean, you don't know?

Zoey: Stan is gone too.

790: As if that matters. This doesn't make sense.

Lazenby: We were just coming back and we were intercepted by Prince.

That's when Lazenby steps onto the pedestal and uses the key.

Lazenby: Lexx?

Lexx: Yes, captain?

Lazenby: Kai brought you up some food, a while back. Can you fly now?

Lexx: I think I can, but not very far.

790: What does Lexx's food supply have to do with anything? We have to go start looking for Kai.

Lazenby: I'm asking, cause once I go get the rest of the crew, that the Lexx has enough energy to get us out of here.

Zoey enters the conversation, while holding little Hagen.

Zoey: So, what will you do now?

Lazenby: We have to go back down to the Lexx to go look for Stan and Kai.

790: I just remembered that Kai can't float. I can't bare to think what that means.

790 sobs. Lazenby looks back over to Zoey.

Lazenby: Zoey, I want you to stay up here and look after Hagen, while I and I alone go back down to Water and look for my dad and Kai.

790: But it could take no more than 142 days to scan the planet's surface.

Zoey: That doesn't do Stan much good.

Lazenby: I know, but the sooner we I get started, the better.

Zoey: Why can't I come with you?

Lazenby: It could be dangerous for you and Hagen. You'll have 790 to keep you company. I'll take a squawker, just incase you guys need anything.

The metal git suggests that his time be spent more productively looking for the dead guy. Lazenby gets in a moth and goes back down to the Water planet to go look for his dad. As Kai descends towards the brightness, he passes through lots of floating people. I guess they are all in a sort of limbo waiting to be re-constituted on their respective planets. Each are surrounded by a light of their own, it seems to be sustaining them. I think they are alive, in that they have a sort of consciousness, but they are unable to swim around, a bit scary really.

He heads for Garden City and searches around the area. Without any sign of anyone in the water, he goes back to the Lexx. 790 is there, on the bridge, waiting for news of Kai.

790: So, where's Kai?

Lazenby: I went down and checked around the city, we were last visiting, and I didn't see or find anything.

790: You weren't even down there long enough. What about my Kai?

Lazenby: What about my father? 790, I will find them.

790: Then, you're wasting precious time up here.

Lazenby: I'm the captain, so I can do what I want.

790: We are wasting precious time, that could be used to rejoin two hearts in love.

Lazenby: Kai doesn't have a heart and nor do you.

790: I have a virtual heart.

Lazenby: No you don't and Kai doesn't love you!

Lazenby lashes out. 790 just keeps forgetting that his father is out there too and just doesn't care. Lazenby worries that if he finds his father, he'll be dead and floating in the water.

790: Yes, he does!

Lazenby: The dead don't love!

790: Why do you hate me?

Lazenby: I don't hate you. It's just that my father is out there too and he could be dead.

Then, Lazenby gets an idea.

Lazenby: You know, 790, if you wanna help me find Kai, perhaps you can come with me.

790 gets excited.

790: Excellent idea.

Lazenby and 790 take a moth and head back to the Water planet to look for Kai. They take a large weight and a bag of rope. 790 guides them to the exact place where Kai landed and they throw the rope over the side. They hope to supply a lifeline to a stranded Kai at the bottom of the ocean. Unfortunately the rope is not long enough. Kai however seems to have passed through the limbo people and he disintegrates as he nears the point of light below him. Then he ends up waking up on a bed in Gametown.

Unexpectedly, Xev and 790 just so happen to be flying around, in a moth, nearby. 790 hears a whistle, from nearby, and instantly recognizes who it is.

790: I just heard him!

Lazenby: Who?

790: Who else, but the greatest man who ever died!

Lazenby: Really? Where?

Happy lazenby and 790 fly over to Gametown to pick him up. Lazenby is surely relieved to see Kai, cause his face lights up. Once Kai climbs into the moth, Lazenby had forgotten that he had a squawker and picks up a signal. A signal from a familiar voice.

Stanley: Hello, is anybody there?

Apparently, Stan had a squawker with him too. Lazenby felt happy to hear his father's voice, knowing that he's still alive.

Lazenby: Dad, it's me. Where are you?

By then, another familiar voice is being heard.

Prince: If you want Stan back, you come to my city to discuss a deal. It's time to decide what's more important. Your dad's life or the key to the Lexx. Either way, I will win.

Lazenby lashes out to Prince over the squawker.

Lazenby: I swear I will tear you apart if you harm my father! You piece of crap!

Prince: Cheery-bye.


	11. The End & Beginning

Back in the moth, that's when Lazenby first heads for the Lexx to drop off Kai and 790. Lazenby knows, deep down, that he'll feel more comfortable facing Prince alone. On the Lexx, Zoey is relieved that Lazenby had found Kai, but disappointed cause he didn't return with Stan.

Zoey: So, where's Stan?

Lazenby: Prince has him at his city.

Zoey: Then, go get him.

Demanded Zoey.

Lazenby: It's not that simple. He wants the key or he'll kill Stan. He'll kill Stan to get the key anyways, so I up here trying to come up with a plan.

Zoey: Well, don't think too long. I'm mentally programmed to fall in love with Stan. I can't just be rewired like 790.

Then, Lazenby comes up with an idea.

Lazenby: Prince once said that his people suffered in the heat, of his planet, while the Water planet had the luxury of it's endless ocean. If only I knew what to do with that information.

Zoey: What does that have to do with anything?

Lazenby: I don't know. I was hoping Kai can give me some ideas on what Prince meant by that.

Then, Kai speaks up. He, apparently, knows something that no one else knows.

Kai: Perhaps, it's a good time to tell you guys about the particle weapon of the Lexx. It may solve your problems.

Lazenby: Please do share.

Kai: His Divine Shadow may have created the most powerful weapon, using particle acceleration, to destroy planets, but he it was also used to make livable planets for his clerics.

Lazenby: I don't get it.

790 adds his input.

790: Of course you wouldn't. What Kai is trying to say is that the Lexx could as well create livable and habitable worlds, as well as destroy worlds. But, His Shadow rather destroy planets than make one of his own.

Lazenby: Are you trying to tell me that the Lexx is not only equipped with destruction, but creation of the genesis effect?

Kai: Exactly.

Lazenby: You know, I could use this. I could make his planet look like one giant oasis. I'll don't think he'll complain about suffering then.

Kai: I would be careful, though. Anyone on that planet would suffer the effects of accelerated evolution or de-evolution while the planet is being terraformed.

Lazenby: How long would it take, as a guess, for the Lexx to terraform a planet the size of Fire?

Kai: Minutes, I would say.

Lazenby: That, I would like to see.

Zoey: At least you won't be destroying it.

Lazenby: Exactly, so I'm gonna go down there, alone, and try to get my dad back.

Zoey: Taking Kai, to protect you, is highly recommended.

Lazenby: I'll be fine. Just don't do anything til I get back, cause I know you have the key.

Zoey: Don't worry. Kai will stop me if I do something stupid.

Lazenby gets in a moth and flies down to the Fire planet. As he makes it to Prince's city. He could see Prince, in open arms, waiting for him as he lands. Prince greets Lazenby as he climbs out of the moth.

Prince: I see that you made it.

Lazenby: Let's just get this over with.

Lazenby follows Prince into his chamber, where Xev and Stan are standing on the other side of the room. Two priests have Stan down on his knees and holding out knifes. Lazenby rushes over to his father and gives him a welcoming hug and looks back at him.

Stanley: You come here to rescue me?

Lazenby: I have a plan.

Stanley: Whatever it is, let's hope it works.

Lazenby, then, walks passed Xev and approaches Prince.

Lazenby: Let's cut down to brass tax here. I got what you want and if I resist, you'll kill my father. Is that right?

Prince: Something tells me that you have something else in mind.

Lazenby: I can see that you're an idiot. My dad doesn't have the key anymore. He lost it, thanks to you, so that second key could be anywhere.

Prince: I can kill him, then, since he's not important.

Lazenby: Important to me, but not to you. I see how this goes. It's always gotta be your way or no way at all.

Prince: You learn pretty quick. Your visit here intrigues me. Clearly, your ship cannot fly, or you would have left.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: This has never happened before. You're the first.

Lazenby: The first what?

Prince: The first people to come here still living their original lives. This has been a most interesting time. A most unsettling time. A time of great possibility.

Lazenby: So, what's the deal?

Prince: You know the deal. I'll just kill you and get the key.

Lazenby: Dude, if you wanna leave this planet, cause it's unbearable to live on, I can make you another deal.

Stan speaks.

Stanley: Lazenby, what are you doing?

Lazenby: Trust me on this, dad.

Lazenby looks back over to Prince.

Prince: Go on.

Lazenby: Weren't you jealous, before, that Water had water and Fire didn't. People enjoyed Water while people suffered on Fire, cause of the unbearable heat.

Prince: Where is this going?

Lazenby: I can make this planet livable for you.

Prince: You wanna know why I want Water destroyed? Because it's full of good and I'm full of bad. That's all there is too it. I'm not very complicated, really.

Lazenby changes the subject.

Lazenby: What are you?

Prince: I do not know.

Lazenby: How is it that you do not know?

Prince: Because no-one has ever asked me that question before, and so I've never thought about the answer.

Lazenby: Where did you come from?

Prince: I do not know that either. I do not know when time began, but I think I have been here from the beginning. My existence is simple. I make sure that those who make bad choices suffer, nothing more. At least, until you came along. I must discuss this new deal with my priests.

Xev and Stan walk up to Lazenby, while Prince turns away to contemplate with two of his priests.

Xev: Lazenby, why would you make a deal that can't be accepted? You can't make this planet livable. It's impossible.

Stanley: Do you know something that I don't?

Lazenby: Well, Kai told me that the Lexx can instantly terraform planets, in minutes, as well as destroy planets in seconds.

Stanley: I didn't know the Lexx could do that.

Xev: And you think changing the surface of his planet will get Prince to change his mind about destroying Water?

Lazenby: That's what I'm aiming for.

Xev: Good luck with that.

Then, Xev walks away.

Lazenby: Dad, I'll have to get you and mom off this planet before I order the Lexx to terraform it.

Stanley: Why? I didn't think terraforming is a bad thing. This planet could use a beach and a garden.

Lazenby: Kai also told me that those living on the planet, during the terraforming process, could effected by accelerated evolution or de-evolution. Who knows what it could do to you and mom.

Prince walks back over to Lazenby.

Prince: So, you think that by making my planet tolerable to live on, that I would change my mind about destroying Water.

Lazenby: I admit that you catch on quick.

Prince: How are you planning to make all that possible?

Lazenby: First, I would have to get back on the Lexx, in order to make such a demand. But, I'll have to take my mom and dad with me. That's my deal.

Xev: I wanna stay here with Prince.

Lazenby steps closer to Xev and mutters something only he and Xev could hear.

Lazenby: Mom, if you don't get off this planet, the terraforming process could cause your cluster lizard anatomy to evolve and you may not look pretty after it happens. You gotta trust me on this.

Xev: I'll take my chances.

That's when Xev lets out a growl and Lazenby backs away.

Lazenby: Fine! This will be the day that you regret going over to Prince.

Just before Lazenby and Stan walk out of the chamber, Prince puts his hand on Lazenby's shoulder.

Prince: Now that I think about it, terraforming my planet may not be such a great idea.

Lazenby: And why is that?

Prince: These two planets are the repository of the life essences, who died, outside of the physical body.

Lazenby: Yeah, so. What are you trying to say?

Prince: You could disrupt the balance.

Surprised Stan responds.

Stanley: What balance?

Prince: You'll see. If you terraform this planet, you might as well terraform the other, cause theses two planets are the way they are for a reason.

Lazenby: I'll take my chances.

Stan and Lazenby leave and get in the moth.

Stanley: Why are you leaving Xev?

Lazenby: I'm not leaving her, she wants to stay. There's a difference.

Lazenby flies the moth back to the Lexx. On the bridge, Zoey was so happy to see Stan, that she handed baby Hagen over to Kai, so she could jump into Stanley's arms with joy.

Zoey: Oh, Stan. I'm so glad you're okay.

Stanley: I'm just glad to be back on the Lexx.

Lazenby breaks up the happy moment as he climbs into the pedestal.

Lazenby: Guys, look at the view screen. You're gonna want to see this.

Lexx: We will be directly aimed at the desert planet in forty seconds.

Stanley: Are you sure about this? What about what Prince said about disrupting the balance?

Lazenby: Since when do we listen to Prince? He's the definition of trouble.

Zoey speaks.

Zoey: Besides, he's not destroying the planet. That would be disrupting the balance.

For some reason, that made sense to Stan.

Stanley: Good point.

Lexx: We are now aimed at the planet Fire.

Lazenby: Lexx, terraform planet Fire, do it now!

Lexx: As you command, captain.

Everyone watches the view screen. The Lexx fires a bluish color particle beam down toward the planet's surface. As the beam strikes the planet's surface, everyone watches as clouds start forming and constant lightening taking place. Visible trees start forming and a green surface cloud ripples across the surface. There is now water, where seas of boiling rock were visible. Half of the planets' surface is green, for the grass and plant life. The whole process took a minute, cause Stan was counting the seconds with his fingers.

Everyone, on the bridge, was astonished by this.

Lazenby: I've seen many cool things in my life, but that was awesome.

Zoey changes the subject.

Zoey: The Fire planet may not be so bad after all.

Stanley: Maybe. Who knows what could have evolved down there.

Zoey: Good point.

On the planets' surface, in Prince's city and chamber, Xev looks over to Prince, who is clearly mutated into half of something else and the pupils of his eyes had a vertical line instead of it being circular. Prince looked down at his hands, which are now have claws. He notices a scaly, red and black pointy tail, that had a sharp hook at the tip. His neck frill is now a part of his neck. He felt his face and felt two small horns poking out of the top of his head.

Xev: What are you?

Prince: I'm evil and that's all you have to know.

Xev: How do I look?

Prince looks her up and down, which she had cluster lizard scales from head to toe. She had cluster lizard horns sticking out of the sides of her head.

Prince: What are you?

Xev: I'm part cluster lizard.

Prince: What did that terraforming weapon do to us?

Xev: The planet evolved and so did we. Lazenby warned me this would happen, but I didn't listen to him.

Xev starts sobbing. She's not happy with the way she looks, cause she sees herself no longer beautiful.

Xev: I'm not beautiful any more.

Prince: Don't get upset now. We must get to Lexx with our moth.

Xev: Why? This planet is livable now.

Prince: We gotta make sure Water is terraformed too, or these two planets destroy themselves.

Xev: How?

Prince: They will collapse, cause the balance is unstable.

Prince and Xev take their moth to the Lexx. Once they get to the bridge, everyone is startled by their appearance.

Xev: Okay, I'm different, but you all don't have to stare.

Everyone is shocked to see Prince.

Lazenby: What kind of being are you?

Prince: If you must know, I'm a mystical serpent of fire, known as a dragon.

Lazenby: You devolved?

Prince: What do you think?

Stanley: Why are you up here?

Prince: To make sure you terraform Water. The two planets must be at balance.

Lazenby didn't want to do it, so he hesitated. Frustrated Zoey decides to answer that question, forgetting that she has the key to the Lexx as well.

Zoey: You know, Lazenby, all you gotta say is "Lexx, terraform the Water planet."

That's when Lazenby gives her a strange look.

Lexx: As you command, captain.

Zoey had just realized what she had done. Stan and Lazenby gave her a look.

Zoey: Oops! I forgot I had the key.

The Lexx turns around to face the Water planet. It fires a circular blue particle beam at the planets' surface. Everyone watches the view screen. Same thing on Fire. Clouds formed and lightening appeared. This time, they see a green light ripple across the planets surface. Islands started to form with beaches and trees. The whole process took a minute.

Lazenby: Happy now, Prince. The planets are even.

Xev breaks up the happy moment with her own feelings and personal issues.

Xev: Look at me, Kai. Can I change back? Please tell me I can change back, cause I feel so hideous.

Kai walks up to her to get a closer look.

Kai: You have evolved, Xev. I don't think your change is reversible.

Xev: (cries out) No!

Xev gets on her knees and starts sobbing. Lazenby was feeling no remorse.

Lazenby: Mom, that's what happens when you side with Prince. You got screwed over big time. If you listened to me, you wouldn't be hating yourself right now.

Xev lets out an ear-splitting screech, runs and dives off the edge of the bridge. It all happened so fast, no one had time to stop her from committing suicide. Prince rushes to the edge and looks down and shouts out for Xev.

Prince: No!

Stan and Lazenby start to feel sad about what just happened. Lazenby wanted to cry, cause it was his mother that just died.

Lazenby: Dad, mom is gone.

Stanley: I didn't think she would ever do that.

Lazenby: Neither of us saw that coming. I wish I wouldn't have said what I've said.

Stanley: She had issues way before you said anything, so it wasn't your fault.

While Prince is distracted, that's when 790 gets the idea to wheel his cart, over to Prince, and bump into him, cause Prince to dive forward and scream as he falls off the bridge. 790 just laughs.

790: Ha ha. One down, three to go.

Lazenby: I ain't to worried, cause Prince had that coming.

Stanley: Let's just hope he stays dead this time.

After a moment of silence, Stan gets an idea.

Lazenby: What do we do now?

Stanley: How 'bout we get away from these two stupid planets, like I originally planned.

Lazenby: But, the Lexx would have to eat first in order to break out of this orbit.

Stanley: Let's just blow up these planets and Lexx can eat the chunks.

Lazenby: Then, what was the purpose of me terraforming the planets if you want me to destroy them?

Stanley: To prove a point, I guess. Now that Prince is dead, you can blow them up.

Zoey, again, speaks up for Lazenby.

Zoey: Yeah, Lazenby. All you have to say is, "Lexx, destroy these two planets."

She covers her mouth, with her hands, realizing what she just done. Stan and Lazenby give her the same look when she accidently ordered the Lexx to terraform Water.

Lexx: As you command, captain.

Zoey: Oops! Sorry about that.

Lazenby: We need to get you a muzzle.

The Lexx powers up, and a bolt heads for Fire. They all watch it on the view screen. The bolt hits Fire. Fire explodes. They watch as chunks fly away, behind a wave of fire. Unexpectedly, a huge stream of glowing red shapes head for the Lexx. Some of them, skeletons, fly onto the bridge, and try to grope the crew. Prince's face appears on the view screen.

Prince: Thank you, for, releasing me.

He disappears. The glowing shapes leave the Lexx and fly past Water, toward a star. The Lexx powers up, and fires a bolt at Water. A floating city vanishes in a tidal wave, as does the whole planet. Streams of blue shapes appear in space. Some float across the bridge, inquisitive faces, not groping skeletons. They look at the crew, then depart. The view screen is now back to normal, just showing stars.

Stanley: So, what now?

Lazenby: We move on, of course.

Outside the Lexx, chunks from Fire float by and Lexx starts taking small bites. The Lexx starts moving slowly in the process.

Lazenby: Lexx, are we moving?

Lexx: Yes we are.

790: But only very slowly.

Lexx: I am still very hungry. If I eat I will be able to go faster.

Lazenby: So can we make it somewhere or not?

Kai: Not. There appear to be no other life bearing planets in this system, and the next solar system is seven light years away.

790: The Lexx will take a long time to make it that far, unless he finds more food to eat.

Stanley: Well, why don't we just go to another planet in this system, and the Lexx can eat all he wants.

Kai: It must contain organic matter.

790: Which normally means it must be a life bearing planet.

Stanley: Well are you sure there's none around here?

Kai: None are visible.

The Lexx flies around the sun. A blue light is visible in the distance.

Lazenby: Look. What's that? Lexx, can we have a closer look at that star beside that sun?

Lexx: As you command, captain. But that star is a planet.

The view screen shows a close up of the blue planet.

Lazenby: Hmm. It's half covered with water, so it should be a life-bearing planet.

Stanley: How come we haven't seen it before?

Kai: It is in the same orbit as Fire and Water, but opposite. It was not visible from where they were, and they were not visible from it.

Stanley: Interesting, so that means that there must be a lot of organic material on that planet so son, tell the Lexx to go there and chow down.

Lazenby gets down from the pedestal, walks over to Kai.

Lazenby: Kai, all those shapes, those things that came out of Fire, you saw them too right?

Kai: Yes I did.

Lazenby: What were they?

Kai: I believe they were the life essences of all those who died and made bad choices - people who were evil in life.

Lazenby: Didn't they go around that sun to where the planet is?

Kai: Yes they did.

Stanley: Well then, you think we should be going there?

Kai: I do not see that you have any other choice if you want to feed the Lexx.

790: I don't care where I go (wheels over to Kai) as long as I'm with my man!

790 has hearts in his eyes. Lazenby gets back up on the pedestal.

Lazenby: Well, here we go then. Lexx, head towards the planet and there you can eat all you want.

Lexx: Thank you, captain. Thank you very much. I have a big appetite now and I will eat a lot.

Lazenby: OK, little blue planet. Here we come!

Zoey, excited, looks over to Stan with a big grin on her face.

Stanley: What are you so happy about?

Zoey: Can't believe we're starting a new life together.

Stanley: Aren't we all.

Zoey leans over to whisper something in Stan's ear.

Zoey: Stan, I'm also pregnant.

Stanley: Oh boy.

The Lexx heads for the planet, which has one moon. Elsewhere, a shape is silhouetted against the sun. It's Prince, falling down to the planet.

Prince: Oh joy, oh pain, oh joy, oh pain, oh joy, oh pain, oh joy, oh pain, oh joy, oh pain, oh joy, oh pain!

As he gets closer, the shapes of the land masses become clearer. The little blue planet is Earth - and Prince is heading for North America.

**_The End_**


End file.
